School of hard Pokecks
by ScaletShadow
Summary: In the pokemon universe, the mons go to school, get an education, while foolin around on a daily bases. Join Spark; the Raichu and Yugana; the Mienfoo as they make thier way through school, books, relationships and a** for the next year. I'll take character submissions, but it's limited, so act fast. Strong lemons ahead. Forgive the title.
1. Chapter 1

School of Hard Pokécocks

Prologue: The eve before the Lessons.

NEW story you all. No time to explain, just go on and read, more details on the bottom after the story. ENJOY!

"Okay. I think I have all the things I'll need for tomorrow, but just to make sure I don't miss a thing, lemme review one more time." The male said while looking at the two duffel bags and a backpack that was resting against his dresser, all of them the same color of black, greens in various shades and splotches of brown randomly on the bags, this was easily seen, thanks to his bedside lamp that was on.

"Okay, now for the rundown," He pulls up a list that was on his table and began to read the check offs while taking a seat next to his belongings. "Alright, let's start with the essentials," He opened the closest bag to his thigh "Okay, I gots: Shirts, pants, boxers, nightwear, toothbrush and toothpaste, floss, my Pokédex, school uniform and most important of all; condoms, can't forget those things." The male stated proudly while zipping up the bag before moving to the next bag that was nearby. "Okay, that takes care of the important stuff, now to get to the good shit." The male reached over to the second bag and pulled it into his lap, opening it up as soon as it was nestled in his legs. "All righty, I got my Wii, over sixty game titles; Mostly Nintendo and a few others, Wii remotes, the N64 along with some oldies but goodies games, N64 controllers, My 3DS, more 3DS games along with Kid Icarus: Uprising; my absolute fav, power cords and chargers and a good stash of porn; for days when I can't get laid. Okay, that settles that. All that's left is my backpack, but there's no need to check that. I already placed my laptop in there." He said while standing up, placing the bag back on the soft carpet floor. He leaned back while stretching the muscles in his back to get the blood flowing a little faster. After he was done, he turned to his reflection in the mirror, inspecting his orange and brown fur, along with a pair of yellow cheeks that shone perfectly thanks to the lamp.

"Hard to believe it's only been five months since I evolved into a Raichu," The male said while inspecting his lean figure, not that he was too worried about it, at least from his point of view anyways. "Ah well, nothin more to do but wait for tomorrow, I can hardly wait!" He stated giddily while smirking to himself, thinking about ALL the fun he was gonna have at school tomorrow. All the battles he was gonna kick ass in, all the time he was gonna spend with the guys, the freedom he would gain while being away from his former war veteran Raichu father, His overprotective Pikachu mother and his two annoying sisters (which happen to be Pikachu: the middle child, and a Pichu: the baby of the family), the new techniques he was going to gain, and most importantly, to EVERY male that was going to the university, all of the ass he was gonna tap with every female before the year was over. That was on the very top of his 'to-do' list, making it a high priority.

Oh yeah, this year was gonna rock so hard.

"Oh man, all the asses I'm gonna tap…! Hmmm, who should I start with? Well, I've had my eyes on that pretty Persian for a while now; she will be my first victim of takin' it up the ass. But what about after that…?" The Raichu pondered for a bit, but decided to put it off for now. "Ah well, I'll about later, plenty of choices tomorrow that's for sure. Still hard to believe that the school actually ALLOWS fucking on campus, it's a guy's dream come true!" He said while clenching his paws into fists, still settling himself into the reality before him. "Well, perverted thinking aside, Dad expects me to get my degree, which I fully plan to do. The only thing is; how am I gonna focus with all the 'assets' of the girl in view…" Just as he was in thought, that train was derailed when a familiar chime went off from behind him, causing the Raichu to jump a bit along with some static sparking from his cheeks. He turned to the object that was making gained his attention, seeing that his C-Gear was going off, telling him that a message had arrived through the Xtranciever. He already knew was trying to reach him, and honestly, he was glad. Not being one to deny, he picked up the C-Gear, and tapped a button, causing the image to blink on. On the receiving end of the gear, he saw a familiar face of his best friend: A Mienfoo, ever since he was a Pikachu growing up. The Pokémon on the other side of C-Gear had a feminine face of a mustelid; her fur was yellow along with black round eye brows above her red eyes, her ears were perfectly round, and she had short whiskers that matched perfectly with her form. The Raichu could only see her from the neck up, but he knew what the rest of her figure looked like from his previous encounters on the outside. Every time he saw her, it just lights him up, like a candle. But from the look on her face, he could tell, she was clearly annoyed.

"Hey Spark, What's up?" the Mienfoo asked while letting out a sigh, resting a paw under her cheek.

"Hey Yugana, nothin much really, I'm just waiting for school tomorrow. What about you? Normally you're all peppy and what not, right now you're all… Meh or 'Oh my bloody Arceus this suck', something wrong?" Spark asked while sitting on the bed.

"Well, you know how we're leaving off to the University tomorrow and what not?" she asked.

"Yeeeahh… I do, why do you ask?" Spark asked again.

"Well, get this, Mommy dearest and dear ol' dad, decided to celebrate have the entire house to themselves… early."

"Early? You mean as in… 'Right Now' early?" He asked, not liking where this was headed.

"Yep. A good old fashion 'Fucking each other's brains out like horny Arcanines, now that the kids are away' type of early." She groaned out. Spark couldn't help but cringe at her blunt words.

"Ohhh damn, sorry you have to be there during all that. Well, at least they're not messing around right now, right?" he asked.

"Guess again."

"Wha- you mean that-"

"Yep. Ten points for you Spark."

"Oh Arceus, that's horrible."

"Yeah, you're telling me. My father is a Lucario, so I inherited my Aura genes from him. Thanks to that, I can actually feel the aura from them shifting over and over, and honestly it's pissing me off, big time." Yugana groaned.

"Damn that sucks, not exactly the best way to spend your last night at home. Hm… you know what, no way you're gonna suffer this. We haven't done this since we were little, but, you wanna spend the night at my place and get a decent night sleep? We're gonna need it." Spark offered up, seeing her mood instantly changed from annoyed to her usual attitude.

"I can? Spark, you're a life saver, thanks! This means a lot to me, really." Yugana piped with a warm smile, one that he secretly loved.

"Hey, you're my best friend. No way, I'm gonna leave you like that. So yeah, come on over, I'm still up and it's still early, we can have fun before falling asleep." Spark said, causing the Mienfoo to chuckle out loud. "What, what'd I say?" He asked oblivious to what he just said.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, it wasn't that important anyways. So yeah, I'll be over in five minutes. No more, no less." She said.

"Alright, you got your things packed for the entire year?" Spark asked.

"Yep, everything a girl's gonna need." Yugana replied.

"Awesome, I'll break out the futon; it'll be ready by the time you arrive."

"Ah, there's no need. I'm sure your bed has more than enough room for us to share." She responded with a wink.

"You tease."

"Don't deny it, you love it and know it."

"That I do, that I do."

"And you'll be in my room, last thing I need is for my sisters to bug the crap outta you, let alone my parents getting involved."

"True, they can be a tad… invasive, being in your room will provide privacy, good thing you have a bolt lock."

"Yep. Oh! And while we're at it, bring your schedule; let's see what classes and dorm room we have." Spark insisted.

"Sounds like fun. See you in a bit Spark." Yugana stated.

"Right, I'll be waiting." He replied briefly.

After that last sentence, the image blinked out, letting him know that the connection was done. He idly tossed his C-Gear on to his bed, and started trekking out of his room, after opening the door.

*The Den. 8:45*

As Spark walked out into the living room, he could see that his parents and sisters were watching a familiar movie called 'Go west young Meowth'. Even though it was poorly cheesy and animated, it was nonetheless entertaining. His parents were sitting on the loveseat, while his mother was cuddled up against her husband with her slender yellow legs folded and rest on the seat and her paws on his chest and her head crooning the neck while his father's arm was resting his mother's shoulder holding her close to him, the perfect mated couple. His mother was wearing a simple blue shirt, white skirt with her tail resting on her thigh and wearing a Light Ball necklace. His father was sporting a typical cameo shirt along with black shorts and a dog tag around his neck. As for his sisters, they were in simple nightgowns, marking them ready for bed, which was in the next fifteen minutes.

As usual, his mother was the first to notice him approach, while seeing him reach over to the side of couch, picking up something.

"Spark, honey, what are you doing with the futon?" His mother asked in a sweet voice while looking at her son. The father and the younger children turned their attention away from the movie and now towards the eldest sibling of the family.

"Oh, this?" Spark asked while holding up the box for them to see. "Yeah, about that, Yu see, Yugana is on her way here. I told her she could spend the night here." Spark answered. This time it was the father's turn to speak.

"You went ahead and told her, she could sleep in our home?" the father asked calmly.

"Yes sir. I did." Spark answered honestly.

"And you didn't bother to ask us? Do her parents even know that she's leaving home to come here?" The elder male asked his son.

"No sir, I didn't ask for your permission and about her parents knowing she's leaving… Um, what's the best way to put this…? Uh, they're… 'Busy' at the moment." Spark answered.

"Busy? Busy how?" the father asked, arching an eyebrow at Spark's statment.

"I'm okay with Michelle hearing this. But is it okay for Sally to hear too?" Spark asked.

"Sally go to your room for a few minutes, Grownups are talking now." The mother ordered gently.

"Okay mommy." The Pichu answered while getting up quickly and dashed out of the room, not even so much as arguing when told what to do. After they all watched the younger child leave, they shifted their eyes towards the son once more. "Alright Honey, now that Sally left, what did you mean that Yugana's parents are 'Busy'?" The mother asked her voice still gentle.

"Well, from talking with her a few minutes ago, she said that her folks decided to celebrate early. In others word; they're fucking each other's brains right this minute." Spark answered causally. His parents were shocked, not from the foul language, but from the recklessness of the Mienfoo's parents. Still, they were surprised, by how he put it so bluntly.

The sister however, showed no expression, only a straight face.

"You mean they're… doing the deed?" the mother asked.

"That's right. Knocking Boots, Hanky Panky, Funny Business, How's your Father, Mankey Business, Horizontal Dancing, you name it, they're doin' it." Spark replied, the blush on his mother's face was real, and his father's eyes were nearly bulging out his eyes. Both were stunned at their son's vocabulary of describing sex. Michelle was now chuckling at her brother.

"Oh… oh my… well, that is a problem. But She's in her room, how can she hear them?" the mother asked.

"Mom you should this already, but if you didn't, Yugana is a Fighting type, but she can feel what they are doing. Her father is a Lucario and her mother is a Mienshao, but she received her Aura sensing genes from her dad. So no matter what part of the house she's in with them, she'll always know, unless she's out of range that is." Spark answered, hoping that would persuade them into letting her stay.

"I see… well, what more can we do, but to let her stay the night." The mother answered.

"I'm fine with it either way. She can stay, seeing as how they both start class tomorrow." The father Raichu chipped in.

"So, she can stay?" he asked.

"Yes. She can stay." His mother answered.

"Thank you both." Spark replied with a small smile.

"However, there is only one rule that you need to follow," said his father.

"And what rule is that?" Spark asked, having a kind of feeling that he already knew where this was going.

"If, at some point in the later hours of the evening she comes on to you, use a condom." His father joked.

Spark was easily irritated by his father's joke about him and her getting together; He had been doing that ever since he evolved into a Pikachu from his earlier years. Even now, he still hated it. "C'mon dad, we strictly have a platonic friendship, for the last fourteen years. What makes you think she would risk that? Besides, we're different species. She can't get knocked up by me even if we try." Spark replied. "That doesn't mean it's not possible dear. You never know, besides, with the way you've had her screaming before, I'd say you're a very preductive young mon, just like your father." Spark's mother teased, making the young Chu blush deeply at her creepy compliment.

"You mean you were listening in on us?" Spark demanded, a stuned look on his face, making his parents and sister to laugh.

"Correction Honey, you were the one that was making her cry out like that. We were in the den that's half way across the house." she giggled, his father chuckling along side his mate.

Spark had a super red blush show up on his face from his the way his mother had cajoled the truth out of him, especially not in a way that he was expecting. The male chu just let out a sigh and decided that there was no point in trying argue with his mother about that. Once she knew what he was hiding, there was no way to cover it up. He never could figure out how moms knew what their children were thinking before they actually told them. "So you found me out, well whatever, I've taken up too much time, she'll be here any minute and I have to get this thing ready. Now, if you'll excuse me." Spark replied before quickly leaving the room, leaving his family behind.

"How long do you think it'll be before he cracks?" Michelle asked. "Cuz, I'm betting somewhere around three hours from now."

"Nah, I'm guessing sooner, your mother had me going after her in couple of hours during our first time." The father chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't say that, but somewhere along those lines. And knowing my son, he'll make his move exactly in the next fifteen minutes. This I guarantee." The mother chuckled.

The trio continued to talk amongst themselves, making jokes and what not as the movie went on in the background.

As Spark made his way back to his room, passing by the front door leading to the outside world, along with the futon held in his brown paws, a gentle rapping came from the other side of it just as he was now standing in front of it. He walked over to the doors and proceeded to open it, he didn't need ask, for he already knew who it was on the opposite end. After tucking the box under his arm and using his free paw to take hold of the door handle and pull it open, revealing a Mienfoo on the revealing side of the door, carrying a duffel bag on her shoulder and a Large white suitcase that was be held by her paw. Spark could see that she was wearing a simple black T-shirt that hugged the upper top of her body along with common blue jeans that was cling onto her hips while they were loose on the way down, nothing to outgoing, just a simple attire for something like this.

"Hey Yugana, glad you could make it." Spark greeted while stepping out of the way, allowing the Mienfoo leeway into his home.

"Glad to be here and not at home, seriously Spark, I know my parents are still relatively young and all that shit, but really, they couldn't hold off at LEAST one night before I left in the morning? Man… well whatever," once she was inside the house, she then flashed him a smile. "Thanks for the save Sparky, I mean it." She replied with a giggle. Her voice was sincere and honest, Spark could easily tell.

"Ah, sure thing Yu-Chan. It's no problem." Spark responded while closing the door behind him, locking it afterwards.

"Yep… Oh? I see you didn't get the futon set up huh?" She asked while facing towards him, her sight on the futon box underneath his arm.

"Oh this, yeah, sorry. My mom and dad kept me talking about something not worth talking about and as you can see," He held up the box for her to inspect. "No futon ready." Spark added.

"Oh well, not really a big deal. Like I said earlier, we can share your bed to just save time and stuff." Yugana smirked while letting her tail sway back and forth, causing the Raichu to blush lightly.

"Are you really okay with that? I mean, I can still set this up and have it ready and whatnot." Spark offered.

"Nah, I'd prefer share a bed. It's warmer that way." She grinned. "'Sides, it's been a long time since we've slept together, why not embrace in the nostalgia tonight? We may end up having different roommates once we get to the university, so… please, just for tonight?" She asked while looking at him with Poochyena eyes, as if begging to sleep with him. Not being one to deny a female's request, he conceded.

"All right, all right, we can share the same bed, if you stop with the eyes please." Spark replied while sighing, tossing the box onto the table nearby.

"So are we gonna?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, we can. So no need to keep asking." Spark answered while letting a sigh. 'Can't believe I'm actually going through with this.' He said in his head.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun. Thanks for agreeing Spark." Yugana replied to his, flashing him another smile, which again caught him off guard, seeing this as an opportunity, Yugana leaned over to him and stole a kiss from the left side of his cheek, landing her lips on the electric yellow sack perfectly. The moisture of her lips conducted a small shock that both of them felt, but for Yugana, it lasted a bit longer. The display of affection caused the Chu to stumble back a bit while placing his paw on the spot that her lips touched, feeling a bit of wetness lingering on that spot.

"W-w-wha- what was that for?" Spark asked, clearly blushing from her gesture of affection, shocked but at the same time, flattered by it too.

"I've wanted to do that for quite a while now. Just to see what your spark feels like. And honestly, I like it. My lips are still tingling a bit." She giggled while, leaving him in a stupor from her comment. "Well, more on that later, come help me get comfortable. We still got some time before bed, let's talk about stuff hmm?" she asked while walking past him and making her way down the hall and towards his room, carrying her belongings the entire way. Spark snapped himself out of his surprise and decided to follow; ignoring the looks he got from behind him, along with the occasional snickers.

After a bit of walking back to his room from the den, he reached his section of the house. After placing one foot inside of his room, he stepped passed the frame and closed the door with one paw with a sound. After that was finished, he looked to see that Yugana was seductively laying on her side with one arm propping up her head while the other was matching the contours of her topside hip, her tail idly sashaying as well. He could see that she was smirking and it was clearly directed at him.

"Trying to seduce me?" He asked causally while walking towards her.

"Mm… I wouldn't EXACTLY say, seducing you, more like… showing you my attractive figure. Wouldn't you agree?" Yugana asked while sitting up.

"You are definitely attractive, I'll give you that. But really, posing like that on my bed? Not really helping." Spark replied while taking a seat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of the remote that was nearby and flipping the T.V off that was resting on the wall behind them, canceling the noise and sound.

"Aw, you're no fun," She pouted while throwing herself onto his back, giving her attention to him. "Well, no matter. We have all of tomorrow to have fun. Speaking of which, aren't you excited? I mean, we're gonna be gone for an entire year! No parents, no household chores, no snot-nosed little kid trainers to bother us. Honestly, if I'm caught, I prefer to be caught by a Trainer that has experience and is mature, not some little brat that throws a tantrum when a battle doesn't go his way, ya know. And on that subject, if I'm caught, I want you to be with me. I wouldn't know any of the others if it was just me there with them." Yugana pointed out while resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You're telling me. And let me rephrase that; we're recruited and asked if we want join the trainer, not caught and I can understand the feeling of not knowing others or being in an unknown environment. But still traveling from place to place, seeing new things, new Pokémon, battling strong foes, taking on Gym Leaders, All the good stuff. I'm looking spending a year at school, especially with all the girls there." Spark admitted.

"Ohhh, you're gonna try to score with as many females as possible? You're such a Houndoom, ya know that?" Yugana asked while chuckling.

"I'd like to plead the fifth. But in all honesty, I plan on getting an education, I did promise my folks after all. And on the subject of education, I hope that my Electric class will help me master my Volt Tackle. I just can't seem to get it down. I can build up the charge, I just can't hold it long enough to use it. I mean, my mother and sisters mastered it, so why can't I?" Spark questioned himself.

"Well, I really don't have answer for that, all I can say is that when we get there, you'll figure something out. So don't sweat it. Oh! I also have some Fun Facts! I got some info from some friends online about the school. You wanna hear?" Yugana asked.

"Sure, lay it on me." Spark replied while turning to face her.

"Well get this. From what I got, as it turns out, out of all students that are going to University, special students are going to partake in the education system. Meaning, since you're the son of the Raichu that is still partners with Lt. Surge; you get the special treatment. And this doesn't only extend to you, but your sisters as well. But moving on, what I'm trying to say is, you're special and so is any other Pokémon that has connections to Gym Leaders. So lucky you." Yugana finished.

"So I get the special fix huh. Well, I'll see if it's up to snuff or not. But that aside, is there anything else you learned?" Spark asked.

"Yep. Get this. The Headmaster is actually Ash's Pikachu. He's the one who came up with the whole idea along with all the Professors to help give us this kind of education." Yugana added.

"Really? How long did this idea take, and what about Ash himself?" Spark added.

"Well, I heard that the project took about eight years to complete and as you can guess, it was expensive as hell. As for Ash Ketchum himself, He's working as Professor Oak's lab assistant part time and the other full time job is that he's a Gym Leader of this region; his days as a Trainer are over." The Mienfoo stated.

"Done? Exactly how old is he anyways?"

"He's either 18 or 19 years old, one of the two. And that's all I got." Yugana finished while falling back onto the bed, landing her head on the soft pillow.

"That long huh, oh well. Hey, since we're talking about school and what not, wanna see what classes we got? I have a pretty interesting selection, what about you, what do you got?" Spark asked.

"I'm game; I have some good classes too. Let's see what the other has." Yugana proposed while reaching over into her bag, pulling out a sheet of a paper that was perfectly crisp. Most likely her schedule. Spark did the same thing and went over this backpack, opening it and pulling out his schedule too. After closing it he quickly walked back to her and sat beside her.

"Okay, ready. For first period, I got Electric Circuit Training from 7:35 – 8:40. What about you?" Spark asked.

"I got, Jujitsu Training. Same time. What about your second period?" She asked back.

"I have Poffin Cooking and Pokéblock crafting. 8:55 – 10:00. You?"

"Cooking huh, never pegged you as the cooking type. Anyways, I have Meditation. Same time yours starts and ends. What about third period?"

"Normality Training. 10:20 – 11:00. You?"

"I have Pokémon Contest Training. What do you got for your fourth period?"

"You're gonna go for contests? I thought that you were all about letting your paws do the talking. What happened?" Spark asked.

"Well, my folks want me to practice subtlety and grace, even though I have the blood of two fighter Pokémon. It's not really a big deal. The upside, I get to learn how to use Aura Sphere like my dad." Yugana pointed out.

"Ohhh, well, that's cool. As for me, I have Pokéathlon Training or Gym, starting from 11:15 – 12:00." Spark stated.

"You're going for the Pokeathlon? I hear its tough course to follow. Are you aiming for Varsity?" Yugana asked, surprised that her friend was going for something that strong, so early.

"Yep. That was on my 'To-Do' list in school, plus I hear you get to travel to different regions to challenge rival schools. So that's what I'm gonna do. What about you? What's your fifth period?" Spark continued asking.

"I have Battle class. What about you?" she asked back.

"Actually, same as you, I also have Battle Class. 12:10 – 12:45. Awesome, you and me are gonna be on teams!" Spark replied.

"You bet! And what about the final period?" She replied.

"I… I uh… it's kinda embarrassing to say." Spark pointed out.

"Oh c'mon, it can't THAT bad. Go on, tell me. I promise, I won't laugh." Yugana replied.

"Well, if you promise… All right, I'll spill, but no laughing." The male pointed out once more, not liking this feeling that he had going on.

"I promise, no laughing." Yugana responded.

"Okay. Well, I… I uh… I have… Breeding Lesson for last the last class. 12:50 – 1:45. What about you?" he asked. Spark saw that she was smiling, but not in a mocking way, more like it was an effort to calm him down, which was both working and not working.

"Well aren't you a lucky Raichu. Well guess what, I have the same class as well. Looks like we're gonna be partner parents huh?" she asked while grinning at him, that smirk teasing him in so many ways.

"Yeah, I guess we are… Heh Heh." Spark replied, a nervous chuckle in his voice.

"Well, it's clear that we already know what parents do and what not. Wouldn't it be a good idea to screw in their footsteps?" She asked while placing the schedule to the side, leaning into his personal space, her narrow nose resting against the crevice of Spark's neck, inhaling his scent. He could feel her small nose pressed against his neck while giving the occasion nuzzle while pressing closer to him. In that event, he felt some moisture run across him in a trail, going from the bottom up, pull back briefly and repeat the process all over again while each repetition got a little more intimate and heated. The Mienfoo lightly cooed while descending into the mood, one yellow paw sliding on to his lap. Spark, stifled a gasp as he was put through this, thankfully this wasn't his first experience with her.

"Don't you mean follow in their footsteps?" Spark asked, subconsciously moving his up a little, granting the Mienfoo more access.

"I know what I said, your correction is invalid." Yugana quipped while using her lips this time to gently suckle the same spot that she had been licking, her pawfingers sliding their way to his clothed groin, moving in a tandem motion.

"Yu-Chan… What are you doing?" Spark asked.

"It doesn't take a Pokémon Scientist to figure it out Spark. I'm rubbing your crotch, simple as that." Yugana pointed out while going back to kissing him, pushing against him, only a little harder this time and using her teeth occasionally.

"Are you suggesting that we mess around before the first day of school? Is that really such a good idea?" he asked, letting his primal desire start to slowly take hold of him, liking the feeling.

"Normally, I'd be against it and such, but thanks to my parents 'Antics', that's not a really an option. Sides, It's been some time since our last Fling, I miss having you inside me, and the feeling too." She stated, pulling back and casting him a seductive grin.

"Not mincing words are ya? If that's the case, then you're not really into foreplay now, are you?" He asked back, his hesitance now gone.

"Hmm, now that you mention it, I guess The Usual will cut it for tonight, unless you want to try something new." She hinted while pulling back from his neck, but her caresses on his crotch never stopping or slowing.

"Nah, we can stick to the Usu for tonight." He reply while grinning back at her, feeling himself react to her touch, even though he was wearing pants.

"Who'll be first, you or me?" Yugana asked.

"You, I like starting with you first as always. It's more fun that way." Spark answered.

"Lights on or off?" She asked once more, her warm paw maneuvering the zipper, pulling it down with an audible sound.

"Off." Spark responded while this time, pulling her hand away and gently pushing her down on to his bed while following her, this time, placing his lips to neck, kissing and lapping at the magenta colored band, making her gasp a little.

"With or without panties?" he grinned, she could tell by feeling his teeth against her neck.

"Ngh… take a guess." Yugana replied, letting her paws drape on his shoulders, automatically giving him the go-ahead.

"On they stay." He answered while keeping his ministration going, pressing a little harder while his paw on her side. That didn't last, as it started to lower down her body in a teasing manner, all the way to the buttoned flap of her jeans. He could feel her breath hitch, as the paw reached the edge of her shirt, pulling the fabric up, just enough to expose the waist line where her pants were hugging. Expertly, he was using only one paw to undo it while the other was reached towards the lamp and flicked it off, allowing darkness to take hold the room, but neither of them were scared, they were too busy with each other. Now that the flap was undone, all that was left was to bring down the zipper, which he quickly did. While in his haste, he slipped his black paw into her panties, hidden by open jeans and proceeded to slide it down, bringing about sweet gasps from his friend as he got closer and closer to that special spot of hers. As he was hovering over her entrance along with her button in reach, a faint and obvious glow, two of them in fact, were showing themselves in the darkness, allowing them to be seen.

"Aw, how cute, your cheeks are glowing again Spark, Still haven't found a way to control that?" she teased while letting her legs and thighs part for him, granting him easier access to her sacred spot.

"Shuddup, it's a beneficial mutation. I can't help it or control it," Spark replied while sliding his paw a little lower, now resting it on her moist button, giving occasional rubs and taps. Right now, that was the main focus for him. Thanks to his attentions, the Mienfoo gasped put and murred slightly at the feeling.

"I'm not complaining; I find it rather… Ngh! Adorable it a way." Yugana complimented while filling his pawtips now starting to dip past her button over her leaking hole, lightly probing a bit, but never actually sliding inside, teasing her greatly.

"Adorable huh," Spark replied while probing deeper, but not enough to her liking. "Well, thanks to this weird condition, my thunder attacks are much stronger than most thunder Pokémon in the regions apparently." The Raichu replied while still teasing her.

"Didn't… Ah! Didn't you see Professor Oak about it…?" she asked, trying to maintain her composer. She liked being teased by him, be it sexual or nonsexual. But when it came to her REALLY needing it, this kind of torture wasn't wanted. Still, this was his room and her idea, so she made the best of it.

"I did go to see him once, but not even he knew about this. He had seen and recorded shiny Pokémon, but never seen a Pokémon with my kind of condition. A rare kind if you will." He replied while still staying in the same spot, never pulling out yet never pushing any deeper into her, though her did rub her from the inside, making the Mienfoo moan out a little, in turn it made the Raichu grin.

"R-rare huh… Well lucky me then… Glad I met yooooh… Oh my Arceus Spark. I don't mean sound like a bitchy Lopunny, but can you quit with the teasing already?" She asked in a calm yet needy tone of voice.

"I thought you'd never ask." Spark answered with a grin, one that she knew all-to-well. Not giving her the chance to respond, using more force, he plunged his soaked fingers into her depths completely, to the point where his palm was now cupping the upper part of her nether regions, the little bump up top now stiff and adding to her pleasure. Spark enveloped his paw in a steady motion that reached deeper into her, hitting certain ridges over and over, making the his friend moan out her appreciations for what he was doing which in turn, prompted him to do even better. Squelching sounds could be heard in the darkness and that only added to the moment for the two, mostly for Yugana. It wasn't everyday that they could indulge in this kind of bonding with one-another, thanks to Spark's constant drills with his father and her lessons in elegant fighting with her mother, but when the moment arose for them, they jumped at it, no questions asked.

While spark kept up the attentions, an idea popped into his head, making him grin in the dark as he looked upon Yugana's body, her chest rising and falling as his fingers continued to invade and retreat her moist cave.

"I… Ah, take it you h-have an idea?" she asked, her hips gyrating up and down to meet and match his invading fingers that continued to slide in and of the dripping entrance."Indeed I do. Care to hear?" Spark asked, uping the pace a bit, he could feel mini splashes hit against soaked fingers, trying pass and drip out, which was sucessfully happening.

"Ohh... indulge me..." She groaned out, her breaths coming out slightly faster.

"Well, I was thinking of going with the Electrical Circuit type of play. You know, the thing I did with paw the last time you wanted a good screwing?" Spark reminded, causing her to gasp a little as the memory run through her head.

"Ohhh... Nghh... I-I remember. Go for it!" Yugana encouraged, her panting still rapid.

"All right, you asked for it." Spark grinned. Taking this moment, he pulled his soaked paw back from the Mienfoo's sopping cave, making her groan out in dissapointment. He took a moment to build a mild charge into his paw that was stationary in her wet undergarment, making sure that it wasn't too much to hurt her, nor to little for to feel anything. He could feel the charge from his cheeks give off the right amount while it left the sack, following the current of veins that led down his arm and towards his paw. He didn't need to see his paw give off a discharge, thanks to his friend's loud gasp and raised hips giving it away. Smirking to himself and giving her the chance to adjust, Spark dove his discharging fingers back into her dripping cunt as deeply as he could, the sparks following the wet trail of her femhood, traveling all the way in to her cervix and all the way out to her panties and clit, which was pressed firmly against his palm that moving along with his fingers, obivous sounds of sparks were heard.

"Enjoying it so far?" Spark teased knowing full well that she was.

"Like you even need to ask!" Yugana moaned out, her breaths coming shorter as her building rised. Right now, the female was in absolute bliss and euphoria from his treatment. She had him do this before, so she knew what to expect, that still didn't chage the fact that she was loving this kind of touching from him. The fact that he had perfect control over his electricity and knew how to stimulate her, just added to her pleasure. She was moaning and groaning like a Mightyena in heat, her body was twisting and contorting to the sensual feeling that running through her body, something that only he could do to her. Even though she was loving it, she knew that her climax was about to happen, and when it did, there was a goodmchance that the neighbors would hear. Last thing she wanted to do was embarrasse him. In her haste, she grabbed hold of shirt, making him gasp a bit while he kept going.

"Yu-chan, somthing wrong?" he asked.

"Aim for 'THAT' spot inside me Sparky, I wanna make a large wet mess, just like last time." The Mienfoo ordered while locking her thighs together.

"You want me to aim there, wanna finish big huh? I got a better idea. Take off the rest of your clothes and get on all-fours." Spark commanded while removing his paw from her wet abyss, prolonging her orgasm. Not being one to argue when she was so close. Doing as she was told, she hastily undid the rest of clothes and tossed them into various parts of his darkend room and rolled over onto her paws and knees, awaiting for him to continue. What she didn't expect was to feel his paw on her waist, or feel him poke and slightly part her drenched lips.

"Didn't see this coming did you?" He asked while penetrating her depths, sliding all the way in.

"Shut up and fuck me! I'm gonna explode!" she groaned out while laying her muzzle to his pillow, taking hold of it with her teeth.

Spark simply did as he was told, and proceeded to ram in and out of his friend, making the female belw him, moan out her delight. For the remainder of the fucking, no more words were exchanged or spoken, only moans, groans, and grunts. Along with the occasional muffled scream from the female, just adding to to mix.

Soon it was too much for them to handle, their pleasure had hit the cresendo, and they couldn't take it any more.

Yugana shirked into the pillow utter satisfaction as her dam burst around his discharging rod, a rush of sparking fuilds rushing out and coating the Raichu's contracting sack and thighs.

Spark had to force himself not to shout out his fustration as he let loose a good helping of copious Chu seed into his friend's quivering and spamming hole that was squeazing his pole, milking him for as long as possible until he no more to give and she had no more to spill. Both of them no longer having the strength to stay up, just collasped unto the bed on thier sides, landing in a small to medium sized puddle where their crotches met, panting all the while.

"That was amazing... e-even better than last time..." Yugana panted out, sighing in the afterglow.

"you're telling me. Didn't think was I that pent up." Spark followed up, snuggling up with her from behind, arms wrapping around her waist. Sleep was creeping up on them, that was a fact. But that didn't mean they couldn't chat for a bit.

"Hey, Sparky?" Yugana called out.

"Yeah?" Spark replied

"You think they'll have soundproof walls at the school?" She asked.

"They should, I'd love to hear you scream out for me." He chuckled out.

"Yeah you would like that wouldn't you?" She teased, lightly rubbing her hips against his, not enough to arouse, but enough to give some feeling.

"Of course I would. You know how I am. 'Sides, it would mean more snuggling with you."

"Awww, you electric sweetheart you." Yugana purred.

"I try." the Raichu replied, a yawn following afterwards. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy as the unconciousness was making its way onto him, and her most likely. Giving in, he closed his eyes, allowing sleep to come easier then resisting it. A few breaths coming in and going out, he was slowly starting to drift off.

"Spark?"

"Yes Yu-Chan, what is it?" he asked back.

"You didn't lock your door, did you?" She asked again.

"No, why would I-" Realization hitting him hard, but he never his eyes opening. "No matter, it won't matter after tonight. Nite Yugana."

"Night Sparky, see you in the morning." she replied.

and those were their final words before falling into slumber.

*outside Spark's room*

"Like I foretold, Exactly 15 minutes." Proclaimed the mother Pikachu after closing the door gently.

"Well I'll be Primape's uncle. How the hell did you know?" asked the Raichu father.

"Mother's intution my dear. We know our offspring, much better than males" stated the mother while walking past her mate, lightly chuckling. The father said nothing else and followed her to thier bedroom.

"I still call it a fluke. No way that was intution." he replied, still not believing her.

"If you don't belive me, you can spend the rest of the night thinking about. On the couch." she hinted with a playful glare and smirk as she rounded the corner into their room. He stopped, gasped and quickly made up his mind.

"Never mind, I believe you!" he responded while dashing after her, only to have her purple bra land on his face after he entered the room.

A/N: okay, that is that for the intro of my new series. I know the smut sceen was rushed, but like I said, I was stepping out of the norm here and doing some thing new. expect the other chapters to be better. Review and leave your honest opinions of this chapter.

THANK YOU ALL!

Now, onto to the character profile selections.

It's simple.

I plan on selecting the top 15 profiles out of 30 candidates(should I get that many) whose characters will partake in the story. All you have to do send in your character's profile. I'll even put a template here to help you all get started.

*-Pokemon Profile-*

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Pokemon:

Birthday:

Region:

Type #1:

Type #2:

Form:

Male or Female:

Sexual Orientation:

Height:

Weight:

Period #1:

Period #2:

Period #3:

Period #4:

Period #5:

Period #6:

Student or Teacher:

Personality:

Relations to Gym Leaders or None (This will be limited to 8 choices per four chapters):

Social Type:

Sexual Kinks:

Shiny or None Shiny:

And there you have it, the template. Just copy and paste it in the reviews.

I'll point out a few things about the profiles.

#1 - NO Pokemon with shapless features. Ditto, Grimer, Muk, or any other Pokemon with shapless features. Because, I can't do that.

#2 - NO Pokemon like Trubbish, Garbordor, Koffing, or Wheezing. I'm not expert, nor do I find them... apporachable. So no.

#3 - NO fish, octopus or bivalve pokemon. How the hell would that even work? (Milotic is an exception)

#4 - Avian Pokemon, I will TRY to do, if I don't get it, give me time, I'll get.

#5 - No Legendary Pokemon. That's overkill, plus they have an unfair advantage. Non-legendary Pokemon like Zoura and Zoroark and the like are allowed.

#6 - NO, no, ABSOLUTLY NO BABY Pokemon. That is just wrong on so many levels.

#7 - Ghost Pokemon... eh, it depends. Like Gengar, I can work with. Shuppet, it's 50/50. Ghastly, no. why? It has no body.

# 8 - Plant-like grass Pokemon, i don't know maybe. Bellossom, I think I can work with that.

And that's that. Abide by those rules and you'll do fine. if you want more help on the profile, refer to Bulbapedia or Pokemon Wikia to help you out. With all that done, I look forward to your submissions

till the next chappie. Peace!

And one last piece of notice. After having met the quota of submissions, I will NOT take anymore for the next four chapters after the last posting, say like: chapter 1, I meet my quota, chapter 2, I'll let you know that no more submissions will be taken. Chapter 4, I'll announce that submission are open for another quota in chapter 5 and so on until the final chapter. That makes things easier?

AND NO SPAMMING ME ON WHY YOUR CHARACTER WASN'T CHOSEN, IF I DON'T PICK IT! OKAY?

*Rant over*

Okay, NOW I'm done. see you all in the next chatper folks'


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon - S.O.H.P**

**chapter: 1 - Welcome to The Johto University**

**A/N: Okay, after three months of working on this, goofing off, and studying. I finally got the damn chapter done. I thank you all for being patient and not spamming like crazy. YOU ROCK! Okay, now that I got that out, let's move on to the next part. The characters who will be in this story have been chosen, luckly alot of you are in it now, WOHOO! So yeah, you may not see your characters in this chapter just yet, but don't worry, next chapter, you'll see them. No Taurosshit. With that being said, let's get going dammit!**

**CHARACTER SUBMISSIONS: CLOSED. (NO WHINNING!)**

Morning had once again returned to the Kanto region and everyone, be it in the city, the country, or the suburbs; they all were awakening to the new day that laid before them, Pokemon and Human alike. That couldn't be said for the nocturnal Pokmon, obviously.

As the morning was starting out, the rays of the sun began to cast the light out and over wooded suburben area on the outskirts of Saffron City, the denizens there were also becoming active because of the starting point of the day, the point could be applied to the electric mouse home, especially with a certain evolved form.

Rays of the sun had begun to slip through the cracks and crevices of the window that shielded by the blinds, allowing partial illimination into the darkened room. On the inside, light sounds of snoring could be heard, but the current one was accompanied by another, only in a more softer tone. As it turns out, it wasn't so silent as was the light coming through. Near the window that was be made use of, a bed was placed underneath the windowsill and in that bed, were two peacfully sleeping beneath the rays of light that were resting on their faces. While normally this would be fine on a springbreak day, today was not that day in any case.

As the light continued to shine on the face of the snoozing Raichu, the irration that he felt on his eyes continued, forcing him to awake from his slumber, but not before squeezing his closed eyes tighter then proceeding to slowly open them while casting an arm over his face and sitting up at the same time, causing the covers on his upper body to slide down and into a bunch with the bottom half, exposing his bare orange and white torso. He raised his arms above his head and stretched out his upper limb, awakening the slumbering muscles and get the energy going while yawning out the the sleepiness that tried to stay and pull him back into the realm of slumber once more. Once that was out of the way, he did the next thing that he always did when greeted by a new day, crack the blinds open and Check his C-Gear.

"Mh, looks like a new day. It's morning, I already know that, but it never hurts to check what time it is." Spark said to himself while reaching above him and took hold of the handle that was right there. Using his dextrious paw, he pulled the string, forcing the blinds to turn 90°, which granted leeway, allowing the rays to flood in, chasing away the darkness. With that out of the way he turned his attention to the bedside desk where his form of communication was placed, once he took hold of his item, the coolness from the metal made contact with his warm paw, but was the least of his concern. Tapping the main button on the bottom of the Gear, the screen blinked on and flashed green. After it did, the main time was on the screen in bright white numbers, clearly indicated that,

"It's... 7:55?! Fucking Arceus, the Magnet Trains are gonna be here in 30 minutes!" Spark exclaimed while throwing off the covers and hopping out of bed, almost forgetting about his friend and bed partner, he quickly turned around and placed his paws on the Meinfoo's nude body and began to shake her awake, the fact that she in the buff was the least of his worries or arousal, all that mattered was getting dressed and ready for the train.

"Yugana! Yugana! Wake up Yu-chan, we gotta go!" Spark called out to her, trying to wake the sleeping female.

"Mmmhh... Gimmefivemoreminutes..." Yugana slurred out while smiling as if there was no need to awaken right this moment. Spark was clearly not in the mood for this, and he sure as hell was not gonna wait for the next train that came again in the next hour.

"We don't have time to waste dammit. Sorry Yu-chan, but I have no choice, I apologize in advance for doing this." Spark muttered, not liking what he was going to do to his best friend. Leaning down till his face was near hers, the scent of his lovely friend began flowing into nose and his olfactory began sending messages to his brain, causing him to wonder if she always smelled this amazing in the morning, even after a night of heated sexual acts and play. But that was beside the point, he had to get her up. Now. Getting back on track, he stuck out his tongue, making sure it was moist enough, he ran it over the tip of her nose, leaving a small wet spot while making sure that there was not enough to slip inside. That gesture, no matter how little it was, was enough to make her stur a bit and her smile grew wider, but Spark didn't notice it, or her reactions. He pulled back and was now standing at full hight, he raised one of his arms to mid-height and closed his paw, leaving only one finger extended. focusing on the very tip, he began to internally churn the electric in his cheeks and perfectly began to route it to his finger, making sure that he didn't build up too much power, he felt a familar buzz that was just the right amount that was needed to cause a little jolt to jumpstart her. Taking one last breath he began to lower the buzzing fingertip to her damp nose. While he was going to hate himself later, it had to be done. Time was running out. Just as he was an inch within setting her off, the Mienfoo yawned greatly, causing Spark to stop what he was doing and pull back as he saw Yugana pull herself into the sitting postion and doing the same thing that he did not to long ago, the sun's light reflected off her cream colored section of her body, causing her to glow magnificently, enough to pause Spark from what he was going to do while cause his jaw to drop a little from what he was seeing. After the strecthing and yawning were out of the way, she turned her attention to Spark, smiling the who way, not caring about the fact that he was completely nude or that his male bits were freely out in the open.

"Well, that's one way to wake a girl. How'd you know I liked being woken up that way, I was expecting to be kissed on the lips, that would have gotten me up in an instant, but a lick to the nose is just as welcoming. Also, why is your finger pointing at me..." She thought for a bit why he posed like he was, then last night came to mind and hit like a truck, making the Meinfoo smirk at the memory. "Oh I see, you wanted to wake me in that manner huh? You naughty Raichu, if you wanted a morning quickie that bad, all you had to do was turn me over and have your way with me. No need to ask." Yugana purred, while taking hold of his arm and pulled him down to her, thier lips atuomatically clicking together, bringing forth a heated kiss that caused him to lose his concentrated power. While normally he would continue, he also knew that they were pressed for time. Spak pulled away from the kiss and hoverd over her, causing her to look upon his face with confusion. "Something wrong Spark?" she asked.

"No time for that, it's 7:55 or it was at least and if I'm right, it now 8:01. Meaning we have 24 minutes left, we gotta go. Now." Spark replied while pulling away from Yugana and hopped over to his dresser drawer, pulling out a fresh pair of boxers and slid them on, making sure that his tail went through the opening in the back opening.

"It's that late? Arceusdammit, I wasn't expecting this to happen, then again, with numbing my backside last night, I SHOULD have expected this result. No matter, it was worth it." Yugana replied while moving from his bed and over to her large suitcase, unzipping it and pulling out her school uniform, it was folded up perfectly in a clear plastic bag with a zipper that went all around it. She reached for her panties that were nearby and placed them back on while Spark walked over to his closet that was wide open. stepping inside, he pulled his uniform from the closet and gave it a quick look over. Honestly he liked the choice of color that the university picked out; a red button-up, short sleeved dress shirt and snow colored khaki pants that were perfectly crisp and pressed as the day it arrived to his home and it already came with a black belt which complete the set. So without a moment to spare along with his speed, he began to place his outfit on while making sure not make to much of a hassle while starting with his button up shirt, thankfully it was open and ready for him to put on, which he did with ease, but he didn't follow up with buttoning, instead, what he did next was slip on his khaki slacks, he didn't have a problem with that either. He tucked in his shirt, pulled up the zipper, button and buckled up within the same setting and down. Letting out breath of relief while leaving the closet and buttoning his shirt, his eyes fell upon Yugana while she was donning her university uniform and honestly, it was just pure eye candy. Her shirt was just like his, a button, but the only difference was that the shirt was white, and on the right breast pocket was a familar insignia with the letter in bold letters that read: **T.J.U.O.P **- which stood for The Johto University Of Pokemon. Moving up a bit, he noticed that she was wearing a black neck handkerchief that perfectly secure underneath the collar of her shirt. Moving back downward, his eyes fell towards her skirt, Spark noticed that they were the same color as his shirt, red but only a tad darker, making it a crimson color instead. As much as he wanted to look and inspect her figure in the uniform, another fetish of his, they really didn't have the time.

Their eyes met, but no words were exchanged. Really, there was no need.

"As much as I want to compliment how hot you look in that short mini-skirt while bending you over and wrecking your ass with blind lust, We gotta get the fuck outta here and," Spark stated a straight face while heading past the Meinfoo to the desk, reaching for both his C-Gear and Pokedex. "It is now 8:11. We gotta double time." Spark added while slipping his form of ID into his pocket while placing the C-Gear on his wrist. He walked over to his bags and spared no expense while placing on his backpack while talking hold of his two duffel bags in each paw. "Ready to get going?" He asked while looking back at her, seeing that she had her possessions on her being.

"Ready to get going." Yugana answered while taking a small steps towards him.

"Got everything ready? Pokedex and C-Gear?"

"Yep, Pokedex in my pocket and C-Gear on my wrist." She affirmed while showing her free hand.

"Alright, time go." Spark declared while opening he cracked door with his foot, swinging it open and walked out with Yugana following behind.

***Saffron City, Magnet Train Station; Time - 8:17***

The Magnet Train Station of Saffron City, home of the Magnet Train; the link that provided access to and from both the Kanto and Johto regions. This popular area was frequented by both Humans and Pokemon alike, no speciest or biased mannered folks were allowed here, giving of that family friendly atmosphere throughout the entire station after a law was passed. In walked both Spark and Yugana who were both panting a bit after the short jog from his house, the first thing to greet them was the blast of cold air once they were in, glad that they made it.

"It's 8:17, thank fucking Mew we made it with ten mintues to spare." said Spark, his breath was still rapid even though he was slowly getting his normal breathing back.

"You're telling me, that crossing guard guy back at the entrace to the city sure didn't make things easier. Still, we made it. That's all that matters." Yugana agreed, panting just as hard as Spark was.

"Yep, still can't believe that some humans are still like that." Spark added.

"Yeah well, Pokemon aren't as innocent, we're just as guilty. But that is the past and this now." Yugana pointed out.

"I'll say. Anyways, looks like we're not the only ones going to school," Spark pointed out while seeing the chatting males and females of various species of Pokemon that ranged from small to medium to large that were either talking friends, bidding their year long farewells to their beloved trainers or familes along with tears to add or just keeping to themselves waiting to get going. The selected ones that were going, they all of them were wearing the same uniforms that he and Yugana were wearing, excluding the few humans that were most likely going to either the Hoenn Region, Johto Region, Sinnoh Region or Unnova Region. But that aside, this was to be expected. "Looks like we're gonna have company." Spark added.

"I'll say. You think we still have time to get our stuff registered?" Yugana asked.

"_**ATTENTION. ATTENTION TO ALL POKEMON ATTENDING THE JOHTO UNIVERSITY. LAST CALL FOR LUGGAGE REGISTRATION. I REPEAT, LAST CALL FOR LUGGAGE REGISTRATION BEFORE ADMISSIONS ARE CLOSED. PLEASE APPROACH THE FRONT DESK TO HAVE YOUR LUGGAGE TAGGED AND POKEDEX IN HAND OR PAW FOR SCANNING RECOGNITION. THANK YOU.**__" _said the PA system. But the Pokemon there paid no heed to annoucment, most likely they already did that.

"Well, there's your answer. Thankfully, there's only two Pokemon at the desk from what I can tell. And I can only see their heads, but that's all I got. Good thing we don't have to wait so long. C'mon." Spark stated while leading the way while Yugana followed close behind into the mob.

Spark and Yugana walked up to the registration desk, seeing that two Mons were being taken care by the attendent were just about done. After receiving their Pokedexes from the attendent, a bow was offered as the two turned to leave. When they did, they came face to face with the Raichu and Mienfoo, who in turn saw the faces of a Arcanine that was male and a Ninetales; a female that almost bumped into them with the sudden turn that caught them off guard. Spark and Yugana noticed that they too had the same style of uniforms as themselves and everyone here, but there was a difference, the Arcanine didn't have a belt, instead, his shirt was untucked and was wearing a black jacket that had the university logo armband that was sown onto the left sleeve. As for the Ninetales; instead of having a neck handkercheif like Yugana, it was instead a bow tie that was laced perfectly around her neck and underneath her collar while the ends hung low enough to be seen, yet at the same time, they weren't too low. And as for her skirt, it wasn't like Yugana's, rather it was longer, landing at her knee caps, giving her that air of being proper and poise.

"Whoa! Sorry 'bout that you guys, didn't see ya'll there. My bad dude and dudette." The Arcanine said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem man, it's all good. That's to be expected, especially in this crowd today." Spark replied.

"I'll say, there's gotta be over 50 to 60 Pokemon in here. Didn't think there would be this many of us here either. But that's besides the point. I see you got the T.J.U.O.P threads, you and the Mienfoo here are students too?" He asked.

"Yep, same as you and the Ninetales right next to you. Also, this Mienfoo, her name is Yugana." Spark introduced.

"Hey." The Mienfoo greeted quickly.

"Hey, yourself. Oh! right, I never introduced myself. The name's Cano. And allow me to introduce my foxy friend here," That compliment made the Ninetales blush a tad, but she quickly brushed it off while dipping into a quick bow and standing at full height once more.

"No need Cano, I can do it myself. My name is Vixen, but you call me Vixy for short. Pleased to meet you both." She greeted.

"Pleased to meet you Cano and Vixy, my name is Spark. Nice to meet you both too." Spark introduced right back.

"Likewise. Wait, what am I doing, you two came up here to get registered right?" Cano asked.

"That's right, we heard the last call as soon as we came in." Spark replied.

"And here we are, getting in your way. Can't have that now can we? Well," Both he and Vixy stepped off to the side, granting a path for both the Raichu and Mienfoo. "Go on and get registered, we'll talk more on train. See you there guys." said the Arcanine while both he and Vixy vanished into the crowd.

"Well, they seem nice." Spark pointed out while walking up to the front desk with Yugana.

"Good thing huh, it's our first day and already we meet two Mons. I wonder what else this day has in-store for us." Yugana pondered.

"If the 'else' part involves me fucking you silly while you're still wearing that skirt, does that count?" Spark asked, being blunt about fooling around with her, which made her smile shamelessly.

"Yes, that counts as well." She admitted, holding back the chuckle that was trying to get out.

"Cool. But before that, we need to get these on the train." Spark motioned to the bags before turning his attention to the human attendent that was patiently waiting for the for the Pokemon to finish.

"Welcome to the Saffron City Magnet Station. My name is Maranda and I shall be your attendent. How may I help you this morning?" She asked with a smile on her face that was neither sarcastic or demeaning. It was just a simple one, even friendly. Right next to her was a Glameow that wearing the same type of uniform that Maranda was, most likely an assistant or her pokemon, by the looks of the weird markings that were on her left wrist. Even though he kept his eyes on Maranda, he could still feel the feline's hungy gaze on him. He just ignored it and continued with the attendent in front of him.

"Uh, yes. My friend and I, we'd like to have our bags registered for the 8:25 boarding of the Magnet Train to the Johto University please." Spark asked.

"Very well. If you could please place the suitcases onto the conveyour belt to the right and hand me your Pokedexes, I can begin the transaction and get you situated." Maranda offered. Both of the Mons did what was requested of them and laid their belongings on the belt. With that out of the way, they fished out their dexes and placed them counter in front of them. This time, the Glameow was the run to reach over and take hold, in the process of doing so, her paw tips made contact with Spark's before pulling back, dragging the items with her over to the nearby computer, but not doing anything beyond that. Spark looked at her with slightly wide eyes, but didn't dwell on it for long, but the attendent just chuckled at the display. "You'll have to excuse her, she does that with handsom males that strike her fancy and taste. She was doing the same with that Arcanine not too long ago." Maranda added.

"Ah, it's cool. No harm, No foul. I get that alot, so it's no problem." Spark replied.

"Well, aren't you a carefree individual. That's nice to see," said Maranda while pulling out a couple of slips and laid it out before the Raichu and Mienfoo. "Now, I need you both to sign these tags so I can have my friend here places them on your bags, so don't worry about your stuff being lost in luggage limbo back there, while I get started on your seating. Please wait a moment." Maranda requested while getting started on the computer, the Glameow was simply standing idle while waiting for the tags to be handed back to her, all the while keeping her eyes on the Raichu. The two right took hold of the pens that were nearby and went to signing the tags right away. And within the same time frame after they were done, the Glameow took them away and proceeded to the bags with the tags in paw. "Oh, well isn't this a surprise." Maranda said in surprise, attracting both Spark's and Yugana's attention back to her.

"What, is something the matter?" asked Spark, being the first to reply.

"No no, nothing bad if that's what your thinking. I'm surprised because of your status." Maranda replied while scanning over the screen, as if she was making sure that what she was reading was accurate.

"My status...! Oh man..." Spark groaned while landing an open paw on his face, knowing what she meant by that.

"I thought as much. You must be Spark; son of the Raichu that is partners with Lt. Surge, am I right?" she asked.

"No point in hiding now. Yes, yes I am. Just don't go letting everyone know. I want to be treated just like everyone else." Spark requested while trying not to let the other Pokemon overhear.

"I'm sorry, but under direct orders from the University Headmaster, that is not allowed. I must abid by my train attendents duties, so in honor of your service to riding the Magnet Train as well as being the son of the Raichu whom is the partner of Lt. Surge, you shall be placed in the First Class car." Maranda pointed out with a smile. The words 'First Class' ran off in Spark's head, along with the possiblities that he would be granted. But before he got ahead of himself, he was hit with the fact that he would be leaving Yugana behind if he went along with it, and that was something he could not and would not do.

"Well, that's nice and all, but what about my friend here, can you book her in First Class with me?" Spark asked, hopeful that she would grant him that wish.

"Of course I can. Make that two for the upper car." Maranda replied while typing on the keyboard. "Anything else Mr. Spark?" she asked.

Spark was about to decline, but Yugana tugged on his sleeve, capturing his attention easily. "What is it Yugana?" Spark asked.

"What about Cano and Vixy, you promised to talk with them more, why not have them in First Class with us?" the Mienfoo asked. That promise did slip his mind when First Class was mentioned, seeing as how he did promise that, Spark decided to add his and Yugana's new acquaintances to the list.

"Correction, do you remember those two Pokemon before us; the Arcanine and the Ninetales? Yeah, add them too please. And that will be all." Spark confirmed.

"I'm not so sure about that, but alright. Since you asked, I will change their seating arrangement." the attendent replied while tapping the keys, making the modifacations needed. After a bit more key stroking, she was "Done and done." She said while printing out the tickets. Taking hold of them, she walked over to the Glameow that was still staring at Spark. The feline noticed Maranda in the corner of her eye and turned to face her. "Alright Obsidian, I need you to takes these to the platform and show them to the attendents there. Can you do that for me?" Maranda asked. The Glameow simply nodded while taking hold of paper that was presented before her. "Good. Also," Maranda leaned in closer to the felines ear and whispered something to her. Whatever it was that she was told, the spring-coiled tail began to lash up and down, at the same time, a smile appeared on her muzzle. With her insturctions in mind, she turned around and headed towards the back that most likely lead onto the platform. With the Glameow gone, the current attendent was still there, letting out a sigh. "Well, everything has been taken care of, all that's left is to get these bags on board." She said while pressing a button that brought the belt to life. All three of them watched as the luggage travel on and disappear behind the flaps. "And you guys are done. Well, that took up to five minutes. Here are your Pokedexes," She said while handing them back to the Mons, which they right away took hold of and placing them away in thier pockets. "And I wish you a good year at your school. Thank you for your services to the Magnet Train! We look forward to seeing you again." Maranda finished with a bow. Both Spark and Yugana said their thanks and walked away from the desk and into the crowd.

"Welp, that's done. All that's left is to wait." Spark said while standing in place.

"Nothing else to do but that, I guess," Yugana paused then continued. "Also, what was all that about, with that Glameow. She just kept staring at you, like nothing else mattered." the Mienfoo added.

Spark only shrugged at her reply, not really having anything to add to the statment. "Got me. I honestly don't know why but I will admit, she had sexy eyes." Spark replied with a grin.

"Pfffhhh, big deal. The same can be said for all feline Pokemon, but whateves. Oh, speak of which, Did I tell you that..."

The began to make idle banter with each other before departing, which wouldn't be long now.

***Five minutes later***

**"ATTENTION, ATTENTION ALL POKEMON. REGISTRATIONS FOR THE MAGNET TRAIN ARE NOW CLOSED. I REPEAT, REGISTRATIONS ARE NOW CLOSED AND THE BOARDING PROCESS IS NOW UNDERWAY. THOSE BOUND FOR HOENN, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO PLATFORM 1. THOSE BOUND FOR SINNOH, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO PLATFORM 2. THOSE BOUND FOR JOHTO, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO PLATFORM 3. THOSE BOUND FOR UNNOVA, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO PLATFORM 4. POKEMON BOUND FOR THE JOHTO UNIVERSITY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO PLATFORM 5 VIA THE OVERHEAD WALKWAY FROM PLATFORM 4. DEPARTURE WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES. THAT IS ALL." **the PA finished. With that final annoucment, that was everone's signal to make their way to the trains, postponing what they were doing for now.

"I guess that's our cue to get going." Spark addressed while still not moving from that same spot.

"Looks like it," Replied the Mienfoo while facing the gate that lead to the trains. "Ready to go?" She asked while turning head to him, seeing that aside from the various Pokemon that were lagging behind to say thier farewells to family and friends along with a few sobs being heard, Spark kept his eyes on the entry. "Spark?" she called to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go. I was hoping that our folks would be here to see us off." Spark admitted, not taking his eyes off the door, hoping that they would show up.

"I was hoping that as well, but we can't wait for them. We gotta go." Yuagana pointed out. Spark could only sigh in agreement. Even though he wanted to wait a little longer, he knew they couldn't. Following Yugana's lead, he turned his back and they both began to walk in the same direction where everyone was going. after a brief momement of waiting thier turn, they were just about to reach the gate, when suddenly,

"You two are leaving, and without saying farewell? Such naughty children you both are." Said a familar deep voice that right away stopped them both in thier tracks. Almost with neck-breaking speed, Spark turned to see that both his family, along with Yugana's was standing there with smiles on their faces, except his sisters obviously.

"Mom! Dad! you both made it." Spark exclaimed while both he and Yugana stepped out of the line, letting those behind them move ahead. "I thought you weren't going to show." He added.

"What, and miss my own son's departure? I don't think so. Besides, it's going to be awhile before your mother and I see you again. I wanted to get a good look at my boy before he leaves to become man." The Raichu male chuckled.

"Dad, I'm only leaving for school for the next year, I'm not joining the military. Geez." Spark replied with a lopsided smirk as his father simply ruffeled the fur on his head.

"Hey, a lot of changes can happen over the year, and I'd like to remember my son the was he is now before the changes." His father replied. Spark could only shake his head and look off to the side, seeing that Yu-chan and her folks were also bonding with her one last time before seeing each other on breaks and holidays, her mom was trying her best not let go of her emotions and her father was stiil the same, even though there was a sad look on his face. Regardless, it was still an emotional scene that was playing out.

'Oh man. I'm not one for sappy scenes, but I guess this was to be expected.' Spark thought to himself. He didn't notice anything else until he felt a familar warmth of a sudden hug that latched on to him as well as a small spark that happened when thier cheeks briefly slid past one another. He also caught trace of scent, one that he had known, ever since his days growing from a Pichu into the Raichu he was today. The warmth, the spark, and the scent, they were all accompanied by sobs from the female embracing. It was his mother.

"Mom..." He uttered to the elder female. But that caused her to hold on a bit tighter to him.

"My baby..." She sobbed, causing Spark to hold onto her as well.

"Oh, c'mon mom, don't cry. Please, sure I'll be gone for awhile, but not forever. I'll be home for breaks and Holidays. I promise." Spark replied, tryimg to calm her down.

"I know... I know, but still. You'll be gone a whole year, a year I won't see you grow" She responded while pulling back to look him in the eyes with her watery ones, a sad smile following afterwards.

"Yeah I know. Okay, how about this? Every Friday after the school week is done, I'll contact you via PC and update you of my progress. Will that help?" Spark asked with a smile of his own.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you Spark. You're such a wonderful son." The Pikachu mother said while while rubbing her cheek against his own, causing small discharges to fly from their eletric sacks.

"Aw mom, c'mon don't do that." Spark begged while trying not to laugh, glad that he got his mother to calm down.

"Okay dear, that's enough. They both have a train to catch." The father turned to his two daughters who were still standing there. "This is the only chance that you'll get to see your brother for long while. Is there anything you'd like to say him?" the father asked. Michelle kept to her self while folding her arms, but Sally just ran up to Spark and landed a hug on him, her head hit his upper thigh as she looked up at him.

"You're gonna come back home when your done right?" She asked while looking at him with big eyes. He could tell that she was trying to be a big girl for him and not cry. Spark got down till he was matching her eye level. Placing a paw on her head as he only smiled warmly at his little sister.

"That's right Sally, when I'm done, I'll come back home and we can play more games. Can you be a big girl for me until then?" Spark asked.

"Yeah. I can do that, honest. And about coming home, you promise?" Sally asked while holding out her pinky to her elder brother. Spark only smiled and took hold of hers with his.

"It's a Lightning Rod promise, for sure." Spark declared, making his baby sister smile wide. She knew he never broke his promise, he always saw them through. Breaking the lock, she wrapped her arms around him tightly trying to to prolong the hug for just a little longer.

"I love you Sparky." Sally replied to her big brother.

"Love you too kiddo. Be a good girl while I'm gone." Spark responded while letting her go. Sally did the same and walked back to her family, all whose was left was Michelle whose was still standing there, arms folded. "Well Michelle, you're the only one left. Anything you'd like to say before I go?" Spark asked his sister while standing bak up.

"Yep. I finally get a chance to go into your room and go through your stuff without out worry of you chasing me out." She said in a snarky tone of voice. The parents were about to reprimand her behavior, but Spark stopped them from doing so.

"Yeah, it pretty much looks that way. While I'm gone, can you look after Sally?" Spark asked of his sister.

"Sure, sure. I'll look after her, don't worry your glowing cheeks about it. You just go on and head off to school K? I got things under wrap here at home. So I'll see you later bro." Michelle replied with a small smirk.

"Right. I leave her in your care." said Spark.

"LAST CALL FOR POKEMON ATTENDING THE JOHTO UNIVERSITY. LAST CALL, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO MISS YOUR RIDE!" Called the platform attendent, catching both Spark's and Yugana's attention. It was time for them to leave their families.

"That's our calling. Yugana, it's time to go." Spark called out, causing the Mienfoo to break conversation with her parents.

"Yeah, I know. Well mom and dad, it's time for me to get going. I'll see you during the summer break." Yugana said while stepping away from her parents and now stood beside the Raichu.

"We're looking forward to it. Have a wonderful semester dear. Do your best out there. Well have your surprise gift ready by your graduation, so work hard, and show them what you're made of." encouraged her father. "Spark, take care of my daughter, I place my trust in you young man." He added.

"I won't let you down sir, I'll keep her safe. Alright Yu-chan, let's get going." Spark said while both he and she turned and headed for the towards platform. Yugana was the first to present her ticket to the man while stepping past the gate. Next up was Spark, he had his ticket in paw ready to hand it over, when suddenly he felt a tackle that came from behind. Arm wrapped around his waist and pressed against him and a soft cheek pressed to his back. There was no need for him to turned around, he already knew who it was. Smiling, he placed one paw on the yellow arms that held him there.

"I'll miss you..." Said the female, pressing a bit closer him, her voice was breaking, but refused to give in to it.

"I know. I'll miss you too Michelle." Spark replied with a smile.

"Good luck out there. Do your best." She added while letting go of her brother.

"I will, don't you worry. I'll be back before you know it." Spark said while pulling away from his sister, and proceeded to hand the ticket to the man, that was calmly waiting for him.

"Have you finished saying your good byes sir?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm done. Can you show us to our car please?" Spark requested. The man simply nodded and left his post, preparing to lead them. Spark turned to face his family, mainly his father. Extending his fingers till they were straight and aline, he placed them onto his head, saluting his father. as expected, his father did the same in kind to Spark. After that silent father-son moment, Spark turned and followed both Yugana and the platform attendent, making his way to the car.

"And here we are, the first class cabin. As you can see, you have fellow riders as well." Said the male attendent while stepping to the side, allowing them inside. Spark was the first to step onto the surface of the first class car, by the way the footing felt beneath him, Spark could tell that he was standing on carpet and the very soft kind as well. He stepped up a bit while Yugana stepped in along side him, witnessing the atmosphere along with the Raichu. The texture of the car was impressive as well; he could see down the entire car that each window had white draps with fancy designs on them, as did the overhead that held the fabric in place. There were semi-circled booths with a table in the middle covered with a cloth that exposed slivers of it. While looking on, they both could both see and hear fellow Pokemon talking about certain subjects that nothing to with them. From where they were, the mild loudness was filling the air, so it was hard not to listen in, especially the ones nearby. Turning his attention to sorce, he saw two Pokemon: a Furret with her paws resting beneath her furry cheeks with an interested look at her friend; a Mightyena whose was exposing her white furred neck, obviously they were females. But he also noticed that Mightyena, she was wearing a bright red, jewel encrusted collar chocker that was decorated with tiny gemstones that went all the way around along with Blood Red rubies that were the main part of the accesory on her neck, so was a silvery ring that was on the front with a gold tag hanging from it. While admiring the jewel from afar, his perverted thoughts were also thinking of both the girls' measurments, and paws down, the Yena had the larger bust.

"Please, make yourselves right at home," said the attendent, jostling Spark from his thoughts. "It is a two hour and half ride to the University. So please, pick a table and allow yourselves to become comfortable or walk about and get to know your classmates, breakfast will served shortly after departure. May your day be a good one." And with that, the attendent stepped back and slid the door closed.

"Welp, you heard the man, let's pick a seat and chill." Yugana started while walking ocer to a free table. Not really feeling like talking to the others here in the car, he followed right behind and took a seat that was near the two females that were a couple of meters behind them. Now seated, he could still hear them talking, apperantly it had gotten to the good part, thanks to a light gasp sound that left one of thier lips. While Yugana was listening to others conversation, Spark placed one of his elbows on the back of the booth and leaned back, so he could listen in on them.

"Ohmiarceus, that chocker looks really fantastic on you. It must've cost a fortune. Can hardly belive that your trainer would spend that much." Stated the Furret, still looking over the splended object, not even the least bit jealous.

"Isn't it? It did cost greatly, that's for sure. Honestly, I told him that this was too much, that something smaller would be best, but he wouldn't have it, saying that I deserved the best. And well, now I have this collar as a result. The fact that he got me this was special enough, but what makes it even more precious was the fact that he asked me to become his mate last night while presenting it." The Mightyena replied while blushing a tad. The Furret could gasp in shock while Spark only twitched his ear.

"No way! It's totally and completely legit?" the Furret asked, overwhelmed with joy for her friend.

"Of course. Ever since I was a Poochyena and decided to stay with him, the love between us has grown exponentially and this chocker is a symbol of that love from him to me. The fact that we're mates now, I'm just so very happy." the Mightyena sighed while petting the item around her neck.

"I'm glad that you found someone to care for you that deeply. Congrats Ruby." the Furret repiled.

"I'm so glad you understand. It doesn't bother you that my mate is a Human and not a Pokemon?" Ruby asked while looking back at the multicolored fur Pokemon.

"What, you think I hate interspecies relationships? Pshaw! If anything, I just wish that the rest of Kanto would wise the hell up and just stop with all that 'Pokemon and Human relationships are strictly taboo by "The Word of Arceus"' Tarousshit. This like... the 21st and a half century or something. You really think our generation is going to fall for that Old Mews' Tale? Please, we're smarter then that and they know it. Besides, every Pokemon knows the some Humans make better lovers then other Pokemon. So don't worry bout it. I approve of you and your trainer." The Furret stated confidently.

"I really am blessed. Not only you, but my parents also agree with my choice as does my trainer's parents. So thank you, Cinnamon." Ruby thanked while smiling. The Furret just nodded.

"No big girlfriend. I'm your best bud. I'll alway have your back. Now, you said that you got that last night?" Cinnamon asked. Ruby only nodded, somewhat knowing where this was heading. The Furret simply grinned at the simple response and took this chance to ask, "Last night, the sex. How was it?" she asked with cheeky smirk, causing the Mightyena to blush lighty while showing a smile of her own.

"On a scale of Terrible to Fantastic? He was Arceusly Fantastic! I was already losing my mind after the first round." Ruby said with a deep blush. Spark turned his head a little so that he could see the two of them, mainly Ruby. That last part she mentioned, he felt some tightness in the lower region of his body, still he wanted to hear this.

"Only ONE round? Mew Christ, how long did you screw each other?" Cinnamon asked in shocked.

"Oh, um... we just kept going for another nine rounds. We tried to go for ten, but we were just exhausted by then. It was just nuts as it was hot and romantic. I think we nailed every position we could think of during then. We started off with Missionary, then Arcanine Style, the Miltank, reverse Miltank, the fan, the Shinx and so on until it ended with us spooning. I think I gushed massively about six or seven times or all nine rounds? I don't know, I was delirious from the pleasure. It was best love making sessions we've EVER had. Thank Mew our house soundproof, the last thing we needed was to wake up the neighborhood." Ruby reminisced while blushing deeply. By now, Spark was sporting a full hard-on from the Mightyena's desciption of the events that took place the night before. It wasn't so much graphic as it was informative. Cinnamon was blushing just as deeply from what her friend told her while ignoring that well known feeling down below.

"Nine rounds of screwing? Fucking Mew, you trying to get knocked up or something?" Cinnamon asked, finding it hard that Ruby and her trainer had that kind of stamina.

"Actually, we were but as things are now, it's just not possible. Besides that school is now in session, I just hope that the Pokemon-Human Genome project is completed by the end of the year. It would be the perfect surprise for him if it was." Ruby replied.

'Human-Pokemon Genome project?' Spark thought while still listening.

"I hear ya. When it's done, I'm SO gonna enjoy seeing the shocked looks on the peoples faces, especially those in Kanto. That's gonna be a HUGE 'Fuck You' to the anti-PokeHuman relationship supporters." Cinnamon grinned, causing Ruby to chuckle in response.

"Yes it would. It'll force them to see that the old ways are no longer desired or needed. Oh, I also wanted to tell you something. Do you know about," And with that, Spark decided that he had heard enough, the fact that the Mightyena mentioned something called the Human-Pokemon Genome project. He didn't even know what it was or even the most basic part of it, then he never really was the type to worry about the future, instead he was more concerned with the here and now. Still, the mention of this project caught his interest. Maybe Yugana knew more about it.

"Hey, Yu-chan," Spark called out to the Mienfoo, who right away turned to him.

"What's up Spak?" she asked.

"I overheard these two females talking, about something called the Human-Pokemon Genome project. You know anything about that?" the Raichu asked.

"Ohhh, I know what you're talking about. Over at Silph Co. The lead scientists along with Professors from all regions, they are in on this project. Thanks to the demands of Pokephallics, Pokemon club members, Gym leaders and Even the actual Pokemon themselves, Project Equality is alive today. And as you can guess, those Anti-PokeHuman Relationship fanatics are not happy about this. Seriously, the 'Word of Arceus' as their motto, load of crap. Arceus even admitted to allowing that kind of bond between the species, giving ALL of us his blessing. I don't understand why those select few chose to reject that." Yugana replied.

"Denial is a very powerful virus that's almost impossible rid of... Then again, Reality is a powerful vaccine that not everyone can adapt to either. Now, what exactly is Project Equality anyways?" Spark asked.

"Well, the Human-Pokemon Genome Project or Project Equality for short, is a plan that allows fertilization and impregnation between both Human and Pokemon. To go into dept, it means that a PokeHuman couple can have a baby if they want. Get it?" Yugana asked.

"So it's a ferility thing. K, I get that. But wait, even if they get it up and running, would there still be problems like: chromosome mismatches, form disfuctions, disabilities, dietary problems, speech impediments, nocturnal differences, possible hybrids and stuff like that?" Spark added on.

"That's why they're working so hard on it to make sure that no problems arise during the fertilization stage. The whole project not only allows the couple to have a baby, but also shoots up the success rate by 74 to 95 percent. Also, it helps regulate the body so the chance is almost perfectly possible without changing too much in the human body to leave permanent effects or damage. From what I read online from the actual site, they're taking steps so the specific couples have the right one. Like, if a Human male and warm blooded Pokemon female want a baby, they have the item needed and baby will be born like a normal human infant, if the infant turns out to be a Pokemon, it'll be born the same way a human child is born, the only difference is that no egg will be needed. Same thing with cold-blooded Pokemon, the item changes the blood in the human body, allow the human to be temporary cold-blooded without risking biological struction problems. So yeah, they're working like stupid fast to get it up and going, while making sure to hit all the problems. So basically, its a very sensitive thing to be working on." The Mienfoo finished while sitting back. Spark was taking in the info that was entering his ears.

"Wow, and all this is happening because of what went eight years ago? Damn, we sure have come a long way huh?" He asked.

"Yep, from the mishap with Silph Co., To Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, Galactic, and Plasma combined making matters worse, to Arceus nearly wiping out all of humanity, all leading up to efforts of two indiviuals from different species stopping the two year long war. It was still noble and righteous thing they did." Yugana added.

"Yep, even now, he still looked good in that hat, it's a momento in every gym now." The Raichu pointed out.

"Yeah, you must feel honored that his Pokemon was from your type of species huh?" Yugana responded.

"Hold that thought Yugana, I have something to say," Spark said, stopping her from replying. She only arched her eyebrow at why he would stop her. "And for all you peoples out there that are reading this, going back a bit, I'm gonna guess that this the part where you guys are all "It was Ash/Red and Pikachu?" or something, right? I am, aren't I? Oh, and you're leaning in and re-reading this part with large eyes thinking or saying out loud 'Dafaq? How the hell does Spark know we're reading this part?!' while at your computer, phone or laptop, your hands resting on the keyboard. I bet you did." Spark said while waving a finger and grinning in a mocking manner. "Well newsflash, it's not. You're just gonna have to wait until the later chapters to find out who they are. So just be patient. Hope you enjoyed being trolled." He said while turning his attention back to the Meinfoo that was looking him with a weird expression.

"Yes? Something wrong?" He asked as if nothing happened.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yugana asked in surprise.

"Ah, it's nothin to worry about. And no, I'm not losing it, if that's your next question." Spark added. The Meinfoo only shrugged and decided to drop it there.

"If you say so. That aside, I wonder where Cano and Vixy are." She asked. Just as Spark was about to reply, a familar voice caused the two of them to look over towards the car entrance, seeing two recognizable faces that were stepping in and still talking with one another.

"I don't get it. First we have regular seatings with the others and now, we're booted up to first class? What the Magmar, We can't aford this car, our folks would kill us. So how is this possible?" the male asked the Ninetales next to him.

"I don't understand either, just how is it that we have this luxury? As far as I know, only Pokemon of rich human trainers or those with special connections can afford this. Tis very strange indeed." said the female, still pondering the very fortunate event. Spark and Yugana only smirked at this and thought why surprise them, with Spark being closest, he pivoted himself till he was resting on his knees and facing them from afar.

"Hey, Cano! Vixy! Over here." He called out to them. Both the Arcanine and Ninetales turned to one that called out their names, seeing a Raichu waving to them.

"Spark? And Yugana too? What are you guys doing here?" Cano asked while walking over to them.

"What, Spark and Yugana are here as well?" Vixy added while following canine to the booth.

"Glad to see that you two made it, take a seat." Spark offered, while Yugana scooted over to him, allowing the two of them a seat. "So, what do you guys think of F.C? Pretty sweet huh?" Spark asked while watching side in, resting on the seat, sitting along with them.

"Totally, much better then the regular cars that's for sure. Still, I'm confused. Me and Vixy booked for a regular car, when we tried to board, they say there was a change in our seating. Next thing we know, here we are, in First Class, can you believe it?" He asked while leaning back into booth.

"We'll you're here, so that's proof enough for me. I take it that it surprised you as well?" Spark asked the vixen, who could only in agreement.

"It's still odd, Cano and I can't afford this car, and yet, here we are as well as you two. This can't be just coincidence right?" Vixy asked.

"Maybe it's fate." Spark replied with a expressionless face, while on the inside, he had a trollish smirk.

"Fate? Yeah right. There's no such thing." Cano replied with a skeptical answer.

"Don't be so sure, things can't always be coincidence. Some of the time, divine beings often make their move on the mortal plane and we mortals are both effected and affected as a result." Spark replied.

"Affect and Effect? Isn't that an Oxymoron?" Cano asked while scratching his head at the response he was given.

"These are Gods and Goddess we're talking about, they don't play by mortal rules, while at the same time they adhere to mortal stipulations as decreeded by the Universal Rules which in a way, acts like mortal rules." Spark replied.

"Another Oxymoron that leads into a contradiction SUPPORTED by a Oxymoron? Fuck dude, I think my brain melted a little." Cano stated while trying to understand what he was told.

"Try not to dwell on it so much, it'll only cause you're head to hurt more. That aside and getting back on point, you guys are still wondering how you landed a First Class spot, right?" Yugana asked this time. The two canines simply nodded at the Meinfoo "Well, I think you should know the truth about that. Spark, if you would." She trailed off, letting the Raichu take the center.

"What do you mean?" Vixy asked.

"What I mean is, back at the station after you left, I pulled some strings with desk receptionist and bumped you guys up to First Class with me and Yu-chan here," He informed, causing the two mons to look at him with a shocked expressions.

"You did what? How is that even possible?" Vixy asked in shock while trying to calm her excitment from rising too high.

"I'll say, it's impossible to pull that kind of Buneary out of a hat, plus they have security cameras all around the station eliminating any chances of bribery, so how the hell did you do it Spark? How did you get us First Class spots without alerting the 5-O?" Cano asked, keeping his cool about. Spark only let a breath go free before continuing.

"Well, I didn't want to say before you two really got to know me, but seeing as as how you two are partially knee deep, I'll tell you. Remember how you two said that you wanted to talk more on the train right?" Spark asked.

"Yeah,we said that. What of it?" Cano responded.

"Well, when I tried to get a regular seat on train along with Yugana, the attendent said that she couldn't do that, due to direct oders of the school, all because of my status. Meaning, because I'm the son of the Raichu that is partners with Lt. Surge, I get special privileges... which I hate. I'm not the type of guy to break promises, so using my 'new found rights' I upgraded your seats to First Class so we could have that talk. And wham-fuckin-bam, here you are. That clear up things?" Spark asked. Cano and Vixy had shocked expressions on their faces from what was told. 'Oh geez, here we go." Spark groaned in his head.

"So wait, you said that you have connections to Lt. Surge, wouldn't that mean you're Spark Surge; son of the Raichu that's partners with Lt. Surge: The Lightning American, that Spark?" Cano asked, his excitment starting to rise.

"I'm not fond of my full name. Spark Surge, it just doesn't work at all. But yeah, that's me." Spark admitted his enthusiam not exactly on par with Cano's.

"Oh wow, I'd never thought I'd meet an important person. It's an honor to meet you Mr. Surge." Vixy replied while offering a small smile.

"It totally is, I mean I know an important, holy shit. Only my first day and already, I'm with Spark Surge, son of the Raichu that's partners with Lt. Surge, and in First Class no-less. Oh man, this is so awesome!" Cano added, his large tail now wagging against the seat, with audible thumps.

"SonofaHoundoom, I knew this would happen," Spark groaned while doing a facepalm. "Cano, Vixy please stop. Just stop." He added, causing the two canines to cease their excitment and look at Spark with confusion. "Look, we just met this morning, and already, you're treating me like I'm better then eveyone one. I'm not, by any means. I'm just like everyone else, nothing special here, just a regular male Raichu whose here for his education and after some tail on the side, like any other guy hoping to score. So, can you two, just forget my status and see me like a regular Mon?" He asked, hoping that they would get the message.

"Sure thing man, no prob." Cano replied, understanding what Spark just said, causing the Mon to sigh out in relief. "I was just surprised, that you were THAT kind of Raichu, but hey man, if that's how you feel then a'ight, N.S.T. I'll see you as a regular guy." Cano replied.

"As will I. I aplogize if I made you uncomfortable Mr. Sur- I mean, Spark. It won't happen again, promise." Vixy followed up.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot. Really, it does." Spark responded, feeling that he could trust them. "By the way, I never did get ask, but where are you two from?" He asked.

"Cinnabar Island, born and raised. We both live in the Cinnabar Island Mansion and no, we're not siblings, we're childhood friends." They both answered.

"Cinnabar Island? Wait, last I heard, the Island along with Mansion, the entire Island was destoryed, the only remaining building was the Pokemon Center. That was ten years ago, you mean that the Island, town and populace has been restored?" Spark asked.

"Not just restored, but completely refurbished and lava-proof as well." Cano replied.

"Huh, Lava proof? Don't you mean volcano-proof? And how is the Island restored? The whole thing IS a volcano. So how?" Spark asked.

"It took ten years of research to make it possible. It had a rough start due the War that lasted two years, after it was resolved, the research went much more smoothly and progress was being made tremendously, thanks to assistances of Registeel, Entei and Magmar that once belonged to the former Gym Leader Blaine." Cano stated.

"What do you mean by former? What happened him? Did old man Hot-Head retire? He's the type of guy to not give in, he's too stubborn to something like that." Spark replied with smirk.

"No Spark. What Cano means is, Blaine..." The Ninetales trailed before continuing. "Blaine passed away, a little over a few days ago." Vixy announced, causing the Raichu to stop smiling and looked like he was smacked acrossed the face without any notice.

"Passed away? Old man Blaine died, and I'm now just finding out about this? How did he go?" asked Spark, a little shocked.

"I heard from my folks that he asked one last riddle before passing on peacefully. A cocky grin on his face, like he wasn't even scared." Cano answered.

"Sure as hell sounds like him. Still, hard to believe he's gone." Spark replied.

"Yeah, it is. Still, you sound like you're not all that down. You okay?" Vixy asked.

"I'm fine, still a bit shocked, but fine. I knew him a little, so I wasn't really attached, but still, man. How'd most of the Gym trainers handle it?" Spark asked.

"Devistated, some have even lost the will to train in his honor, but it's still too early to really know. I think they'llbe okay, but like I said, it's still too soon to know." Cano replied.

"We'll see. Until then, let's talk about something else." Spark suggested. They all agreed on the matter.

"While on the subject of something new to discuss, I didn't get the chance to ask this earlier given that you were rushed for the final registration. Now that we do, tell me Yugana, where are you from? I haven't seen your type around Japan before during the time of my aging. Can you tell us?" Vixy asked.

"Well, like you said, originally I'm not from any of Regions in Japan, I'm actually from the Unnova Region of the United States. We moved to Japan when I was five, in a attemp to avoid the War that took place back then. That, and the fact Kanto was only one of the war-free zones in the world, which made it peaceful. Glad we moved when we did. If we hadn't, probably wouldn't be alive today or meet Spark here." Yugana chuckled.

"So you two have been friends for that long huh?" Cano asked.

"Yep, over ten years." Spark replied.

"That long and no sexual tension between you two?" the Arcanine quipped with a smirk, an eyebrow raised as well.

"Nah, there never was really. After he evolved into his final stage, we pretty much just started fucking each other every other day while our friendship continued to grow from that point on. We did simple stuff like hangout, go to the movies in Golden Rod City, play videogames, had sleep overs, you know, simple stuff, most of the time it end with either him bending me over and making a mess or me just taking him wherever the need arose. So yeah, we're best friends with fun benefits added to the mix making everyday a bit different." Yugana vouched while grinning. Spark only chuckled as he witnessed the shocked expressions of the Arcanine and Ninetales. It was understandable, not eveyone could be friends and sexual partners as well, but it did happen.

"Really, you two are like that? And this went on for ten years?" Cano asked.

"After we both entered our teen years. But yeah, that long." Spark answered.

"Wow... ever gotten caught?" he asked again.

"Yep, a couple of times, but the good thing is, both our parents were open and accepting of us and what we did, they just wanted us to be mindful of what we did. So it's all good." Yugana said. Cano was about to ask another question pertaining to the subject, but didn't get the chance thanks to the intercom, jolting them out of their conversation. It started off with three good rings that got the attention of everyone in the other cars, theirs as well. Next came a voice that was obviously male.

"**Pokemon of the Kanto Region; I wish all a good morning this day. Today will be the start of your year long journey through the halls of learning. Well, I have to get you there first before that journey can start. I'd like to let you all know that this will be a two hour and a half ride to your destination, so make yourselves as comfortable as much as you can. Take this chance to either talk to your future classmates, play your hand helds, or catch up on the sleep you lost this morning. Whichever you decide, please respect your fellow Mon while doing so. Without further ado, we will begin our departure. May your trip be a pleasent one.**" With that, the Captin went off line, leaving everyone to their own devices.

"Welp, you heard the Captin. If I had to guess, the train is gonna pull out of the station in 3...2...1..." Spark counted down. Just as he landed on one, the train did a little jostle that shook them up before feeling the vibration beneath them give off a low hum. They all looked to the window, seeing that the walls of the station were moving pass them, letting them know that they were indeed moving. It was finally happening, a whole year away from home and family in the pursuit of knowledge along with his friends and other fellow Pokemon. It was a bittersweet moment for most here, but Spark knew that he'd be okay.

"Okay, now that we're on our way, I can guess that breakfast is gonna be served soon. In that case," Spark slid from his seat with six pairs of eyes on him. "I'm gonna hit the restroom and wash my face. Yu-chan, when they bring the menus, I trust that you already know what I would like?" Spark asked.

"Yep, I got handled." Yugana replied.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a bit." Spark said while facing and heading towards the entrance the he and Yugana came in not to long ago.

- L.S -

As Spark came up to the train's lavatory in the wooden hallway, he took hold of the cool handle and slid the door open, revealing the darkness that was inside, but he wasn't afraid. The darkness never did bother him much, so he never did pay it much attention, so it wasn't important. Spark placed one of his feet inside the room and could feel that tile was beneath him. The Raichu simply smirked and fully stepped placed himself into the dark room and slid the door shut, locking it behind him, after feeling around for the item behind him, which didn't take long. Moving his paw up a bit, he felt something small and protruding from the wall, he could tell that it was the light switch. Flicking it upwards, the lights in the small room came on in an instant, causing the shadows to take flight to the areas that light couldn't reach. But that was the least of his concerns, right now, what really mattered was that when the lights came on, there sat a familar feline dressedin a station attendent uniform with it's legs crossed while wearing a lecherous and coquettish chesirecat grin. It's tail swaying back and forth against the mirror. While any Mon would freak if they saw someone just there when the lights came on, Spark only grinned at the feline.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up on this train, Obsidian." Spark causally stated while not moving towards the feline yet.

"You know what they say about us cat Pokemon, we're very, very, VERY patient. We can wait a good long time before going after our prey," Obsidian replied while purring slightly. Her voice was very silky and smooth where it not too high nor too low but in the middle making it just right, it was the kind of voice that could make some males sport insta-boners in a matter of seconds. "To be honest, I was expecting the doggy to be the first one to fall into my trap, but instead this is a better surprise, I got the mouse first. Lucky me." She purred.

"Ohh, so this was just a heated game of Cat-and-Mouse for you then?" Spark asked, already knowing the answer.

"Correct, I just lovw playing that kind of game. Also, it doesn't take a Pokemon Scientist to figure out what role you were playing, Thunder Cheeks." Obsidian replied while uncrossing her stocking covered left leg from resting on her matching right thigh, lifting it and holding it out with the foot end pointing towards him, as if that was her way of pointing towards him in some kind of effort of handing him a hint.

"Well then," Spark started while walking towards her, only to have her foot brushed by his cheek. Small jolts of static flew from his cheeks as it ran against her thin material, causing the feline to lowly purr like a common household Skitty getting it back and/or ears rubbed in that correct manner from it's trainer. As he reached the upper part of her calf, he took hold and pressed it back while leaning in towards her, leaving only a tiny bit of open space between them. The faint and low breathing could be heard and felt from how close they were, but neither of them were bothered, it was very much the opposite. "Looks like I got myself caught in your trap." Spark added, feeling himself stur a bit.

"Yes, yes you did," Obsidian replied while using both of her slim, tone legs to keep him in place by wrapping them together, while it brought him just a bit more closer to her, allowing both of their muzzles to come closer. Obsidian took this chance to land a quick lick on his nose, surprising him just a bit. "And I'm not letting you go until I finish my meal." The Glameow purred while sliding her paws over his shoulders, holding him there.

"Well, seeing as how breakfast just started, I could use the workout," Spark responded while moving in closer, leaving a centimeter of muzzle space for them. "Shall we begin?"he asked. She could feel the words of his breath against her lips, and it excited her greatly. Rather then answering, Obsidian drove her muzzle to his, allowing their lips to make contact, she could feel a small jolt pass her lips, causing the feline to gasp could guess that the Raichu was the one who did it, but served to raise her pleasure just a tad but it was added to the rest that she had build up from this morning. Not even bothering to go slow, Obsidian right away started using her tongue, bring the wet muscle from her own muzzle, she began poking and proding at the Raichu lips, trying to gain entry to his. Spark complied and parted his muzzle a bit allowing her leeway, but rather than allowing easy access, he repeated what she did, catching her off guard while diving in hers. Spark pressed his open muzzle to her forcing both of the lips to push back a bit while both of their tounges met and wrapped around each other; dancing like two Servipers in a heated mating dance. the texture that Spark felt from the Glameow's wet muscle was rough and scratchy, like sand paper, but that didn't stop him, it just pressed his arousal further. While they both were busy sucking face, the Raichu took this chance and gripping her clothed hips while pulling her closer, lowering the feline's back on the mirror while keeping contact, causing her rear to slid down while her legs hooked onto him, allowing both groins to meet yet remain apart thanks to their clothes.

Spark pulled back from Obsidian tender lips and allowed them both to breath again which broke the lip lock but at the same time revealed a string of of saliva connected their tongues together while both muzzles were open. The fragile line broke and the respected half landed on both of their shirts, but neither of them cared, they just went right back to looking at on another. Short breaths could be heard and it was complimented by half-lidded eyes.

"How's that for a start-off?" Obsidian asked, her light panting slowing while recovering from the kiss she just had.

"A damn good one if you ask my opinon." Spark answered while moving his paws from the feline's waist and towards her cleavage, going straight for the buttons of her blouse in a attempt to open it.

"Well now, aren't you an eager little mouse." She asked while leaning back, granting him permission.

"Normally, I'd take my time, but as things stand, I need to get back to my friends before they grow suspicious." Spark replied while undoing her buttons, each one that came undone revealed more of her bust.

"Well, why not just say to them, that you had you had personal business that needed to be taken care of, I'm sure that'll work." Obsidian offered while using her long tail to coil around his, using the fluffy end to rest against his thunderbolt shaped tip.

"That's what I planned to do after this," Spark stated while undoing the last button before using both paws to open the blouse. When he did, he was shocked by what he saw. The feline noticed his reaction and purred affectionly, amused by this. "No bra? You going commando?" the Raichu asked.

"I do this all the time, bras just don't go well with me. I prefer to let them be unrestrained like, it just make things easier, wouldn't you agree?" She asked while pushing her chest out a bit, hoping that he would get the idea.

"Couldn't agree more." Spark replied while taking hold of her bust. The moment he came in contact with her tender nub that was resting on the dead center of her exposed breast, she gasped at his cool touch, causimg a low purr to leave her slightly part lips and out into the open air, causing the Raichu to smirk. He didn't stop at just leaving his paw there, he started to become more commited and techincal with his paw, going in all kinds of circular motions, using his digits in the mix as well while latching onto her think neck. He began to suckle gently while laving at the spot that rounded by her lips, he even went so far as to scrap the area. Obsidian stiffled a moan as she felt his sharp canines comb through the fur and rake againt her skin underneath, sending tingling pleasure shocks down her spine. Obviously, she wasn't a newbie at this, but the fact that she was subjected to this level of attention and pleasure, the purring got louder as she parted her legs a bit more while still keeping them connected. Spark only smirked while not moving his lips from his spot. Using his free paw that was resting on the other side of her hip, he slid it down her thigh, making it to the edge of her skirt that was slightly raised. Obsidian knew what was going to happen next and her purring got louder. Letting him know of her approval, she parted her legs for him after unhooking her feet while trying to get them to part wider, but that wasn't possible, thanks to the skirt restricting her movement. Seeing as how no more parting would be allowed, she just settled with what she to work with. After giving her the time needed, Spark's paw slid under the dark blue skirt and began to travel up her thigh and towards his prize. By now, he could feel his pants become tight from the clothed blockage of his pants, wanting to be free of the confines, but what mattered was the feline's pleasure at the moment.

Nothing else.

With the Glameow busy giving in to her sensation, Spark took this chance to make use of his free paw that was simply resting on her waist. With a quick slide, he slid the limb down her clothed thigh and slipped into the darkness underneath her skirt. Knowing the female anatomy very well in his head, he proceeded to his intended mark, even though her panty's were most likely in the way, but he knew that wouldn't be a problem. Once his fingertips came in contact with the somewhat fluffier fur that was resting above her cavern, a sudden throught came to mind which caused him to stop, but Obsidian lightly chuckled, already knowing what was running through his head.

"I take it that you just found out that no undergarments are there, yes?" She asked, continuing to stare at him with seducing eyes.

"You're going commando down here too?" He asked, letting the tip of his finger trace her damp lips up and, not fully parting them, but just enough to make the cat purr a little louder.

"Ngh. I never said that I don't only not wear bras, now did I?" Obsidian asked while licking her muzzle in a subtle fashion, causing the Raichu's tool to jump in it's prision.

"Kinky cat." Spark chuckled before slipping two digits in, and all the way to hilt where the third joints touched the outer lip, making the cat moan from the intrusion.

"Well then, why don't you work out the kinks?" Osidian suggested while taking hold of the skirt and slid the edges up, until it was bunched and wrinkled, revealing her snatch being invaded by his fingers. He could see the clear liquid start to slide down his palm, he began a gyrating motion while keeping his digits in her moist velvt cavern, while moving his lips to her, muffling her moans, denying anymon that was nearby from hearing. He pulled back and allowed her to moan out while still keeping the motion going.

"Depends, we could detour and delay the last act, or just go ahead with the screwing. It's your choice." Spark offered while pressing his digits harder into her, forcing noises from down below to be audiable. Obsidian could only responded by placing both paws on his head and gently point him in the direction. "So that's your choice huh? Well then, I'll grant you that." Spark replied while pulling free of her and got down on his knees, coming face to face with her vertical smile. Her sweet and spicy smelling phermones drifted into his nostrils and flooded his senses, making his nose itch a little, even though he wasn't face-first.

"Don't be shy now, go on," She said while 'winking' at him from down there, making the electric mouse grin widely. "It doesn't bite, just kisses, and more." The feline purred while resting her paws on her stomach, waiting for Spark to 'kiss' her. No longer seeing a reason to wait any longer, before she could blink, he dove in and began lapping at her pool. Not going in all the way, just enough to part the lips which was good to make her moan out a little louder then before. His tastebuds were greeted with sweet taste that made his tail twitch a bit. He could tell that she had Peecha berries today, most likely during her breakfast. That was enough to convince Spark to proceed with teasing her with long, slow licks, biting, sucking on her swollen button and the occasional probbing which increased her pleasure a good level while Spark was enjoying this. Secrectly, Obsidian loved being teased and he was giving her that need, but seeing as how she was already stimulated from earlier this morning, she couldn't take the extensive part of his messing around.

"Ohh Arceus, No more teasing. Just go inside..." Obsidian moaned while lightly breathing. Spark chuckled at how fast she was to move on even though they just started, but if that's what she wanted. He'd abide by it. Pressing his face as close as he could, he slid his wet muscle into her as deep as he could, granting him more access of her depth while causing the feline to moan a little louder. As Spark kept the motion of sliding in and out of her channel a constant pin-point of pleasure for Obsidian, he was repeatidly rewarded with small burst of fluids from deep inside, in turn, it made him go for more of the ambrosia. Not caring if others heard her or were pawing themselves off, he kept going. About midway in of the vibrating walls as he brought his tongue to the roof of her wet snatch while running it back and forth, he felt a spoongy spot where he was rubbing. Every time he tapped the edge with the tip, a sharp gasp always left her lips along with a quick squeeze of her thighs before relaxing them, meant only one thing. Pulling back a bit, causing the muscle to slip out with a long slurping sound, Obsidian groaned in an annoyed manner, feeling her pleasure stop and dwindle. She was about to growl at him, letting the Raichu know of her displeasure when he stopped her in place and did something that forced her to bite onto her lower lip. Opening his mouth wide to match the length of her slit, he covered the opening and slid back into the warm and moist confines of her wet cavern, only this time, he went deeper, deep enough to land on her special spot. Obsidian let out a small yelp when he came in contact with it, which sent her arousal overboard without actually going that far. Right away, her hips began to lightly shuffle in pleasure as he made light taps on the sensitive area, but he kept himself connected in that same spot.

"Oh Arceus, there... Rub me there...!" She groaned while grasping hold of her bust, squeezing and rubbing all over, loving the way he was giving her that kind of special attention, stimulating her while keeping her on edge at the same time. Spark smirked in his head and kept up that routine. Adding to that, he began to suckle, forcing her walls, nub and lips to contract to the air inside leaving. He repeated this motion and as expected, she yeowled again on a more medium setting while bucking a little from that.

"Ahhhnnn... I'm so close... not gonna last!" She warned. Spark saw this as the perfect oppertunity to finish her off. And what better way then with a little... jolt to move things along.

Moving his paws towards her rear that pressed against the sink and aimed towards him, Spark took hold of both cheeks and gripped them without using to much force. Now that he had taken hold of the feline's malleable backside, the Raichu extended his thumbs and began to slide down and inwards to Obsidian's second entrance, allowing the feline to arch her back a little more. As Spark felt that he was nearing the destination, he could feel that some of her juices that was left alone was slathered on that specific spot. This was just perfect, the lubrication that he needed was right there, and the fact that it was still warm, just added to his enthusiam. Now that Spark made it, he wasted no time. Spark used on of his thumbs to open the passage, used his middle and index pawdigits together and pressed against the consrtictings entrance, sliding all the way in to the hilt. Obsidian let out a high-pitched whine when she felt him already pistion in and out while feeling him rub against her love spot, forcing more of her fluids to slide into his mouth and down his throat while by passing his tastebuds. She was so turned on and so close to finishing, but was being delayed a bit. Like she was missing one thing to set her off, as great and wonderful this pleasure was, she really wanted to finish with a big one. Spark knew that she was holding back, but he wasn't gonna let her down.

He was going to make sure that she loved it.

Just like what he did earlier that morning, Spark built up a medium charge in his cheeks, making sure that it was the right amount, not so low, but not so high at the same making it just right. She had no idea what was going to happen. Using his perfect control to handle the eletric power, he rerouted the surge of electric and aimed it towards his tongue. He could feel it travle and knew it wouldn't be long now. Changing his licks from quick slides to long slow rubs and alternating his probbing to fast jabs, he kept her on peak.

Nggghhh...! S-Sparky, I can't take it anymore! Dear Arceus, I'm gonna make a wet mess!" She cried, her breath now rugged and panting as she ran her claws on the marble sink.

'Damn right you are. Especially now.' Spark thought while keeping up his action. After a good few seconds, the stored up power that he had, now made it to its destination, covering it completely while he kept up the oral. That more than enough to set her off. With a loud cry of euphoria, Obsidian arched her back as far as it could go while extending her legs, feeling her dam burst and a copious of fem fluids left her body and into his. All of it gushed from her spamming cavern and rushed into his mouth. Normally, he would've drowned if he was a beginner at this, but luckily, Spark had a lot practice. He took large gulps as the liquid came in, she was still spamming from this level of pleasure. If he could do this with his tongue, she couldn't imagine what he could do with his shaft. After a few minutes of non-stop releasing, Obsidian finally came down from her high and was panting like mad as Spark pulled back and off of her lightly quivering lips, wiping off the remaining residue that was on his face.

"So, I take it that you enjoyed that?" Spark asked while standing back up, looking at the feline who was sitting up while still breathing heavy. Obsidian could only nod while purring from the afterglow, letting Spark know that she had been partly satisfied and was nowhere near done yet. "Well, I'm glad that I could oblige you. That was one hell of a starterfor my day. But I can guess that we're not done yet, are we?" Spark asked while reaching down and undoing his pants, letting them fall to the tile, freeing his erect shaft that jumped out of his boxer, already glisting at the head.

Obsidian regained enough of her breath to speak, as a grin of wanting and mischivous came back as well. "That's right. I'm gonna make sure you get the same helping of pleasure like I did. It's only fair." She grinned.

"Yep, gotta make it even. Good thing I know the perfect way." Spark replied while leaning into her personal space and latching his lips to her, forcing the feline to taste her own fluids, already reviving her arousal once again.

(Half an hour later)

"Well, that was fun way to spend time waiting for breakfast." Spark said as he was fixing his clothes while looking in the mirror, making sure that he was properly redressed.

"Yes it was, never have I been fucked in that manner where an Electric type actually uses his own power, especially induce a powrful orgasm like the one I had not too long ago. It was definitly a first." Obsidian stated while straightening her uniform as best she could. "Howlong have you been able to do that anyways?"

"Ever since I was a Pikachu, but that's for another time." Spark replied. "I've been gone long enough. I'd say more, but I can't unfortunely." Spark added.

"I can fix that. Can I see your C-Gear for a second?" Obsidian asked. Spark didn't see a reason why not to. Undoing the device from his wrist, he handed it to the feline who right away began to fiddle with for a few seconds. He was about to lean in and see what she was doing, but he didn't get the chance. Obsidian handed the C-Gear back to the electric mouse with a sly smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Spark questioned while placing his communication device back on it's original sitting spot while tapping away at the screen to see what she did.

"I placed in my Friend Code in the registry. Yours should be in mine when I get back home. So we can stay in touch, or just meet up for a casual fling every now and then." She leaned in and planted a heated kiss directly on his lips, which he returned with the same amount of passion before pulling back. "Well, I'd best be going. Gimme a call sometime Hon. I had a shocking good time. Let's do it again soon." Obsidian finished with a wink. Turning away from him and heading towards the door, she unlocked it and slippeded out, but not without lashing her tail at him. Once that part of her left his view, he was now alone in the restroom. Spark grinned to himself while messing with his C-Gear for a bit, before he left as well, flicking off the light switch and closing the door in the process. Taking a quick breath he proceeded the way he came and returned to his friends. After the short walk back to the first class car, he was greeted by the smell of food and the chatter of the same Pokemon as well. He saw that Yugana, Cano and Vixy were happily chatting with each other. Feeling his stomach growl he walked back over to his table. Right away, Cano was the first to notice his presence and grinned.

"Dude, welcome back. You made it just in time, breakfast was just served. It's still nice and hot." Cano stated.

"I can see that. Looks good. Anyways, sorry bout dissappearing for so long, really bad tummy problems, but I'm good now, starved in fact." Spark replied while taking a seat.

"Glad to have you back. Nothing really happened much, we just talked about so and so." Vixy said while placing a napkin on her lap.

"Yep, so less talk and more eats." Yugana delcaired while taking hold of the chopsticks and proceeded with her bowl of rice and egg slices as a starter. Spark couldn't agree more, and went right for his dish, eager to quell the huger that he had going on. He couldn't believe that his friend bought his lie so easily. That just made things that much easier on him. From here on out, he wouldn't had to bring up the incident of what really went on.

"Oh, and Spark," Yugana started, causing the Raichu stop himself.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"The three of us, we already know that you screw that Glameow in the restroom." Yugana casually replied, causing the eletric mouse to nearly choke on his food.

(Two hours later)

After the trio was simply sitting there and talking about random stuff to pass the time, an image caught Spark's attention, causing him to look away from his friends and what it was that would pull him away from their talking.

"What's the matter Spark, what do you see?" Vixy asked, wondering why he would just stop in mid-sentence. Spark was just about answer her back when a ding from the P.A system to all cars had cut them off and demanded their attention.

**"ATTENTION, ATTENTION FUTURE STUDENTS. WE HAVE ARRIVED UPON YOUR DESTINATION: THE JOTHO UNIVERSITY. WE SHALL ARRIVE UPON THE STATION IN APPROX. 15 MINUTES. PLEASE BE PAITENT UNTIL THEN. ONCE AGAIN, I WISH YOU ALL A FRUITFUL AND SUCCESSFUL YEAR IN YOUR STUDIES."** And with that, the P.A ended. Leaving everyone to their thoughts. But only Spark was the one to talk out loud which pretty much attracted everyone's notice.

"Well, we finally made it guys. No more goofing for awhile. Our younger siblings are lucky. Looks like our summer vaction is... over."

To Be Continued...

'C-Gear Menu'

MEMO APP

.Spark's Tail Tapped Record.

-(#619)Mienfoo: Yugana (Done)-Will repeat whenever.

-(#431)Glameow: Obsidian (Done)-Kinky Kitty, must bang again in future.

-(#053)ersian(An absolute must): ? (Yet to be Done)

.Final Memo: Two Fucked, A hellva lot more to go.

-xoxoxoxox-

A/N: And there you have it. End of Chapter one. Hope you all enjoyed. In case you're all wondering why you didn't read about Spark boning Obsidian, that was intentional. I pushed the limit with the graphic oral job that Spark gave. Last thing I need is to be flagged for it, but don't worry, I plan on doing an series where the parts that were skipped, you get to read, and all it's fapping glory. Also, I plan on turning this into a comic when the series is done, so yay! Visuals! We'll, that's all to be said.

Scarlet Shadow, out.


End file.
